No Place Like Home
by Simply Snazzical
Summary: Claire went to Hollywood after her breakup with Cam. Massie's life fell apart and she soon followed and became a world-famous superstar. Alicia is the Alpha back in NY. What happens when Massie and Claire come back? R&R!
1. one

**Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and make this a full story. Just to clear things up, that first chapter wasn't actually a chapter, just a preview/background info kinda thing. first _real _chapter coming right now! Thanks for all the reviews! I heart y'all!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Hollywood, CA

Premier of Claire Lyons' new movie

August 16, 6:52 PM

"Over here, Massie!"

"Miss Block, look this way!"

"Massie! Smile!"

Massie Block sauntered down the red carpet, looking like she owned it. She obliged the paparazzi's demands, turning so that her left side faced them and flashed them a megawatt grin. This was what she lived for. The glamour, the recognition, the glitz. But most of all, the spotlight. Everywhere she turned, people wanted her autograph, her CDs, her clothes, and the majority of the guys in LA wanted _her._ And why shouldn't they? She was _the _one and only Massie Block; international pop superstar, face of Ralph Lauren, one of the two girls _everybody _wanted to be.

"Massie! Massie! To your left, please!"

Massie swiveled to face the camera's blinding light._ "You wish you were me, Alicia. But you're not, and you never will be," _Massie thought to herself. _"And I'm beyond glad I'm not you." _Her famous amber eyes glazed over for just a second as her thougts drifted back to three years ago.

Her whole life had fallen apart after Claire left at the end of 7th grade. Alicia had attempted another takeover, and succeeded in both starting her own clique and taking Dylan and Kristen with her. Derrington had never given her a second look. OCD had gone co-ed, and the guys and _Alicia _had taken her Alpha spot. Massie wasn't just going to take all this- she hopped on a plane and followed Claire out to LA and revived that dream of being a singer.

The last two and a half years had been amazing. Apart from all the exterior success, she and Claire were true BFFLs. Massie had never laughed harder, had more fun or relaxed and enjoyed herself more than with Claire. She didn't even miss anyone in Westchester. She was over them.

"Massie Block! Great to see you," The toothy reporter from MTV grinned at the video camera that followed her like a lost puppy.

"You too," Massie smiled back, stopping to chat.

"I'm guessing you're here to support Claire on her big night?" The reporter said, passing the microphone to Massie.

"Ah-bviously! I'm so proud of her, and she's so glad to be here too," Massie replied.

"And of course she's just as proud of you. It's hard to imagine Hollywood without you two!"

Massie put one tanned, manicured hand to her heart before replying, "That is so sweet of you!" _Hollywood just wouldn't be the same without all of you pathetic press people either, s_he added mentally, keeping what seemed like perfect sincerity on her face.

"It was great talking to you, but I better go find Claire," Massie said. "See you around."

Massie worked the red carpet for a few more minutes before slipping inside the theater to find Claire.

She spotted her in the front row by her silky, white blonde ponytail that shone even in the dim theater lighting.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, smoothing her plum-colored, jersey-blend Ralph Lauren halter/minidress over her slim legs. She could only imagine Alicia's envy over all the fabulous clothes she received as a bonus. When she had signed the deal that made her the face of Ralph Lauren, she had been thinking one thing: _Take that, Alicia. _

"Hi! You look amazing," Claire gushed, giving her friend a quick sideways hug.

"Thanks, back at ya!" Massie said.

It was true. Claire looked as flawless as she did on the big screen. Her hair was wavy and pulled back into a flirty side ponytail, and her skin was perfectly smooth and tan. Thanks to Massie and a large amount of money that came with the job, her style was _almost_ as good as Massie's, and she was wearing a strapless teal Marc Jacobs slip dress that screamed, "I look amazing and I know it."

"This never gets old," Massie sighed dreamily, leaning back into her VIP seat.

"Tell me about it," Claire agreed, stretching out her legs and pointing her toes. "Coming to Hollywood was the best thing we've ever done."

"Ah-greed. Wonder what they're thinking in Westchester?" Massie said, tilting her head to the side and feeling a cascade of brunette curls slide over her shoulder. She stared at the inky, black ceiling as if expecting an answer.

"Just a little," Claire replied. She giggled. "Imagine Alicia's face when she found out you were the face of Ralph Lauren's new collection."

Massie snickered. "Or Cam when you had that major make-out scene with Chace Crawford when you guest starred on Gossip Girl."

Claire rolled her eyes, blushing at the memory. "How about when they all heard your first single on the radio? You know, the one that has a Grammy nomination, went double Platinum, and topped the charts for six weeks?"

Abruptly, Massie's eyes lit up. "Why should we have to wonder? Why not find out for ourselves?"

Confusion was written across Claire's perfect face. Then, her jaw dropped. "You want to go back?"

Massie's glossy lips turned up into a cocky half smile and she nodded. "Why don't we take a year off? Spend it in good old Westchester?"

Claire bit her lip, and then exhaled. "Sure, why not? So we'll be what, Juniors?"

"Opposite of no," Massie smirked, imitating Alicia. "We'll leave Tuesday after my photoshoot. School starts in September, so we'll have a few weeks to prepare."

"Done, done," Claire started,

"And done!" Massie finished. "They better leave town if they really value their lives.

* * *

**Chapter One is done, done and done! Review please. I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm more motivated and faster when I get reviews ;)**

**xoxo, kris**


	2. two

**Thank y'all SOOO much for all the reviews. You guys are the definition of fantabulicious! R&R Please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Back in Westchester

Alicia's house

August 16, 7:00 PM

"That's so sweet of you!" Massie Block gushed from the TV screen. Alicia rolled her eyes. She was watching one of those gossip reporting TV shows to get inspirations for her future news reporting career. And now her whole night was ruined, because that was her ex-BFF on the screen. Attending her _other_ ex-friend's movie premier.

Alicia stared at the girl on the screen who seemed so different from her old friend. She was completely relaxed, plus she looked fabulous, and she knew it. Even Alicia had to admit she looked good. She was perfectly tanned, her arms and legs were slim and toned, her face was flawless, and those amber eyes were jaw-dropping. _And _she was wearing a great dress from Ralph Lauren's not-yet-released Fall collection.

Flopping down on her luxurious bed, Alicia growled. This was the opposite of completely fair. Ralph was _hers!_ So why was _Massie_ his main model?

_Because she's famous and pretty and a great singer and a true friend and a real Alpha and everything you want to be. _A voice in the back of her head nagged her. True, she was also beautiful, but Massie had grown up to be even more stunning then she was.

Alicia sighed. She felt a pinch of guilt from what she had done to Massie, almost three years ago. Turned her best friend's against her by lying. Snatched her ex-boyfriend who she still liked. Taken her treasured Alpha spot. And all because of _one guy! _It wasn't Massie's fault that Josh had broken up with her. But it was completely her fault that Massie was in Hollywood, conquering the world, while she was stuck here as the Alpha of Westchester High School.

To an outsider, she had it all- looks, money, popularity, a hot boyfriend, loyal friends, a huge house, and great style. She wasn't happy with it, though. She wanted more. Correction- she wanted what Massie had.

Chances were she was never going to see Massie anywhere but on the TV. She could just keep on living her life as Derrick Harrington's girlfriend, Dylan, Kristen and Olivia's leader, and Massie's ex-Beta.

Massie was always steps ahead. As much as it pained Alicia to admit it, she would always be the one following around Massie, hoping to get her attention for just a minute while Massie marched to the beat of her own iPod and made everyone want to be the one sharing her headphones.

* * *

**Sorry! I know it's short :(**

**I needed to show Alicia's POV for a minute though. **

**Already working on the next chapter- When M & C come back!**

**R&R Please.**

**xoxo, kristyn**


	3. three

**Aloha!! I'm just a little bit sugar high right now (gotta love them frappuccinos!) so expect a lot of exclamation points!! Thank y'all SOOO much for all the reviews! I double dog heart you all! Okay, so anyways, R&R and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**P.S. I'm going to see Shutter tonight. Has anyone seen it yet? Is it scary? lol My boyfriend talked me into it so... yeah. **

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Los Angeles, CA

LAX International Airport

August 20, 1:20 PM

"Massie! Hurry up!" Claire giggle-yelled, stopping to wait for Massie, who was tugging a giant Coach tote behind her.

"Gawd, gimme a second! My bag weighs a ton!" Massie panted, her cheeks flushed. "It's not like we're going to miss the flight, Kuh-laire! It's a private jet!"

Claire rolled her eyes playfully. "I know that. Aren't you excited to be going back?"

"Maybe a little bit. We so need to go shopping tomorrow. Rodeo Drive is ah-mazing, but NYC is mine!" Massie said as they sauntered across the terminal, breezing past all the photographers and fans.

"Yeah, totally. What time does our flight get it, 10?" Claire asked.

"Do I look like a travel agent to you?" Massie whined.

Claire giggled, and she shoved Massie sideways. She shrieked and stumbled for a few seconds in her chunky navy-and-purple Juicy flip-flops before catching her balance on the shoulder of an unassuming, extremely fragile-looking elderly man.

"Thanks," She told him, winking. "I owe you one." He looked dazed and bewildered, but Massie took of before he could say anything... or have a heart-attack. She turned to face Claire and growled, "You're so dead, Lyons!"

"You have to catch me first," Claire smirked, speedwalking ahead of Massie.

"No fair! My bag is like, ten times heavier than yours!" Massie shouted after her.

Claire relaxed her pace. She was beyond psyched to be going back to Westchester. She couldn't wait to see everyone again. Well, almost everyone. She couldn't believe Alicia would go so far for revenge, or that Dylan and Kristen would leave Massie too. When Massie had showed up at her movie set almost three years ago, she thought she was going crazy.

But she wasn't. It was the last three years that were crazy. In a good way, of course. Her life had been absolutely amazing. Her whole family was here in LA, and Massie lived with her and her family while Massie's parents stayed in New York. They would be staying with them for the next year.

Massie was her combined sister, fashion adviser, personal shopper and best friend. Massie had become much more relaxed and not as... "highly allergic to LBRs." She was more LBR-intolerant now, not that she didn't enjoy a good laugh a their expense every once in a while.

"OMG! It's Massie Block and Claire Lyons!" A little girl screeched, jumping up and down.

Claire smiled and waved while she kept walking. She was used to this. She loved being an actress, too; not just for the fame, but just because she loved acting. She had it all right now. All except for a boyfriend.

Claire sighed. She had never quite gotten over Cam. She hadn't heard one thing about him in three years, but she still had feelings for him. She had already confided in Massie, who had promptly smacked her with her purse. "Kuh-laire! Would you puh-lease get over him?" She had snapped, but not meanly. In a way that meant, You're-my-best-friend-and-I'm worried-about-you.

"We're here!" Massie announced brightly, interrupting Claire's thougts.

Massie paraded up the steps of the glossy black and gold plane. Claire followed and dumped her bag on a buttery leather seat.

"Remember the first time you were on a private jet?" Massie giggled. "On the way to LA for Dial L For Loser? You were like a kid in a candy store."

Claire laughed. It felt like forever ago she was the awkward, sugar-obsessed, Keds-wearing twelve-year-old. Now she was a sixteen-year-old, designer-wearing, confident, but still sugar-obsessed movie star, who went on private jets consistently.

"Yeah, I remember," She said as she flopped down into a seat. "Good times, right?"

"Well, that whole trip pretty much sucked for me," Massie admitted. "But whatevs."

The plane rumbled down the runway, Massie snapped her vanilla mint gum, and Claire sucked her cherry lollipop.

Soon they were gliding over LA, and Massie reclined her seat and fell asleep.

Claire turned on her iPod, and tried to do the same.

But she couldn't. It was impossible for her to sleep when she was only hours away from New York, where she hadn't been in three years. Massie had refused to go back; even her parents had had to come out to California to see her. What was with her sudden change of mind? Or was it a change of heart?

She would have to find out, Claire decided.

Massie abruptly sat up. "Claire?" She asked, sounding slightly groggy.

"Yeah?" Claire said, pulling her headphones out of her ears.

"Do you think they'll be surprised to see us?" Massie said, pulling a navy cashmere blanket around her shoulders.

Claire automatically knew who she meant by "they."

"Well," She said, "Would you be surprised to see someone who you hadn't seen in three years who became a superstar?"

Massie laughed. "I guess so."

She leaned back into her seat and said, "Well, g'nite. Wake me up when we land."

"It's only 2:00 PM!" Claire said. "And I'll wake you up if I feel like it."

Massie tossed her purple pillow at Claire's head. "You better! Actually, wake me up an hour before we land so I can fix my hair and makeup."

"Fine, fine," Claire said. "Sweet dreams."

Massie smiled and closed her eyes. "Back at you."

Claire's eyes were getting heavy, and she pulled a pillow and blanket down from the overhead storage.

"More like good luck with your nightmares about Westchester," Claire mumbled.

* * *

**Ugh. I personally don't like this chapter at all. It's purely a filler chapter, and the action starts soon. Review please!**

**xoxo, kris**


	4. four

**Okay, I'm supposed to be studying for a science test I have tomorrow, but I was way too distracted 'cause I wanted to write another chapter. So if I fail this test, I'm blaming you all ;)**

**Anyways, since I'm giving up my grades for you, the least you can do is review! (jk lol!)**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

Massie and Claire's limo carpool

September 3, 7:16 AM

"Rate me," Massie demanded, sitting foward in her seat.

Claire studied her outfit. "9.8. Love the Ralph Lauren vintage denim mini, double-love the navy silk halter, and adore your matching navy Louboutins. Your hair is in loose curls and perfectly smooth and glossy. Nice."

Massie beamed. "Thanks! Well, you're a 9.6. Your turquoise Betsey Johnson minidress matches your eyes, and your chocolate brown Havaianas scream, 'Cali beach glam. Your hair is straight, shoulder-length, and has caramel blonde highlights. We're both ready to rock Westchester all over again."

Massie grabbed her brand-new gold Chloe bag and gazed out the window of the sleek black limo they were in. She was determined to make an imrpessive entrance, hence the limo and bodyguards.

They were pulling into the car lane of the high school, and Massie could see groups of people clustered all over the majestic stone steps.

She took a deep breath and spoke crisply to the driver.

"Stop right in front of the steps."

She glanced over at Claire, who looked relaxed and confident.

The limo glided to a stop right where Massie ordered.

"Ready?" She asked, more to herself than Claire.

"You bet," Claire replied.

Massie nodded sharply to her two bodyguards, signaling them to open the door.

They did, and Massie gracefully slid out of the limo, followed closely by Claire.

Hundreds of students clustered around, mouths open.

Massie slid on her Marc Jacobs sunglasses and Claire did the same.

They strutted up the steps, ignoring everyone. Nobody recognized them yet because of the sunglasses, which was just what Massie wanted.

She nonchalently searched the area for the people she had come back to get revenge on.

Claire nudged her arm and tilted her head to a bench in front of the fountain that dominated the front of the school.

Alicia Rivera was sitting on it, with Dylan Marvil on her right, and Kristen Gregory and Olivia Ryan on her right.

Alicia seemed to be talking, but only Olivia was listening. Dylan and Kristen were gazing absentmindedly at the fountain.

Massie changed her direction and they walked over to the bench, stopping a few feet in front of it.

Alicia looked up at them, a "who-do-you-think-you-are?" look plastered on her face.

She was completely in Massie's shadow, and Dylan, Kristen and Olivia looked back and forth from Massie to Alicia.

"Hello, Alicia," Massie said calmly, her voice laced with venom.

"Who are you?" Alicia said angrily. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember us?" Claire asked, faux-hurt in her voice. "Opposite of cool!"

"Ehmagawd, given!" Massie said, and they both cracked up.

Alicia gasped, and her skin went white. "_Massie? Claire?"_ She whispered.

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Massie smirked, and Claire high-fived her.

Alicia grabbed her bottle of vitamin water and gulped it down.

"Hmm, I wonder where Josh is?" Massie said, staring down Alicia. She was still wearing all Ralph Lauren, which made Massie laugh silently to herself. She was also still gorgeous, but Massie knew that _she _was much prettier.

Alicia began choking on her drink, and Dylan slapped her back to try and help her.

Alicia spat out a mouthful of water and it landed on Olivia, who screeched, "EW! Alicia, you ruined my skirt!"

Massie and Claire cackled. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I know how hard those cheap knockoffs are to clean!" Massie said.

Alicia shot her a look. "Why. Are. You. Here?" She hissed. "You're ruining my day!"

Massie had a look of genuine surprise on her face. "Really? Well, why would I care? You tried to ruin my _life!_"

Alicia's face flushed.

Massie continued, "You almost succeeded, too. You took my boyfriend,"

Alicia cut her off, "Ex-boyfriend!"

"... my friends,"

"Who obviously didn't really like you!"

"... my Alpha spot,"

"Not yours anymore!"

"... and all because you couldn't hold on to a guy," Massie finished. "And just so you know, we're spending the whole year here. You better get used to it, Rivers."

Alicia was defiant, but she knew she was defeated. "Rivera to you, Block."

Massie glanced at Dylan. She looked more or less the same with her red curls, pale skin and emerald green eyes.

She turned her scrutinizing glare to Kristen. Her hair had grown out, and she was still short and toned.

None of them had changed looks wise, but since the last time she saw them, everything else had changed. Including Olivia's nose... again. And it looked like she'd had a boob job, too.

Suddenly, someone approached the bench. Massie and Claire turned around and came face to face with Derrick, Cam and Josh.

Derrick blinked, and said, "Massie?"

"The one and only," Massie responded coolly.

Cam's eyes widened. "Claire?"

"You better believe it," Claire said, flipping her hair.

"We're back," Massie said. "Miss us?"

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Either way, let me know! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can! **

**xoxo, kristyn**


	5. five

****

I'm working super hard on this, so review please ;)

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

Westchester High School, front fountain

September 3, 7:24 AM

_**In the last chapter:**_

_**Derrick blinked, and said, "Massie?"**_

_**"The one and only," Massie responded coolly.**_

_**Cam's eyes widened. "Claire?"**_

_**"You better believe it," Claire said, flipping her hair.**_

_**"We're back," Massie said. "Miss us?"**_

"I did," Josh said, smiling at Massie.

"I missed you more," Derrick said, side-glancing at Alicia, who promptly slapped him.

"Ehmagawd! I broke a nail!" She gasped, shaking her hand around in the air. "You retard! Your arm broke my nail!"

Cam stayed silent, and stared at the ground.

Massie waved her perfect, shimmery gold nails in front of Alicia's face. "Next time, get a real manicure," She told Alicia smugly. "Not a cheap, _fake_ one. Oh wait, I forgot. You only like the fake things in life, right?"

"Ugh. Let's go, Derrick," Alicia growled, standing up and grabbing his arm.

"Not right now, I want to catch up with them," Derrick said, brushing her off.

Massie smiled sweetly at Alicia, who flounced away with Kristen, Dylan and Olivia.

"And what if I don't want to, 'catch up'?" Massie asked Derrick, her amber eyes cold.

Derrick looked hurt. "Look, Block, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say you were immature. I don't even like Alicia. I miss you. I-"

He was cut off by Massie. "It's easy to say you're sorry. You don't like Alicia? That makes two of us. Guess what? I didn't miss you. And I totally did _nawt _mean to spill Alicia's drink on you."

Derrick looked perplexed. "What? You didn't-"

Massie grabbed Alicia's half-full bottle of sticky pink water she had abandoned on the bench and dumped it over Derrick's head.

"Really, I didn't mean to!" She giggled.

Claire, Josh and Cam burst out laughing.

"Dude, she got you on that one!" Josh said, smiling warmly at Massie.

Her eyes softened just a little bit, and she smiled back.

Derrick's mouth hung open as the chilly liquid dripped off his blond curls and soaked his shirt.

"Serves you right," Massie said, shrugging her shoulders. "No one gets away with insulting Massie Block."

"OMG! Is that Massie Block and Claire Lyons?" A random LBR who was walking by shouted.

Hundreds of heads snapped in their direction.

"NO WAY! IT IS THEM!"

Claire looked alarmed at the large group of people that were closing in on them.

Massie took charge of the situation and hopped up on the bench, pulling Claire up with her.

"Back away from the superstars," Massie commanded. "We don't want to catch LBR."

Bright flashes of light and the familiar screams of, "Massie and Claire! OMG!" filled the air.

Josh, Derrick and Cam looked awed and admiring.

"We know you have questions," Massie yelled over the noise. "Let me answer them. 1) Yes, we're back for the year. 2) Yes, we will take pictues and sign autographs. 3) Yes, we're both single. 4) We have bodyguards with us, so annoy us and suffer!"

Massie smiled and blew kisses to her adoring fans, while Claire looked worried and asked her, "Umm, Massie?"

"Yeah?" Massie said.

"How are we going to get down?"

Massie bit her lip and cracked up.

The bench was surrounded by hundreds of screaming FOM&C. (Massie's new term, Claire remembered. Fans of Massie and Claire. There were wayyy too many of them to count.)

Claire had to join her. Everyone else looked confused as to why their two celebrities had collapsed laughing.

"You! Hotz! Fisher! Make a path!" Massie commanded.

Josh and Cam looked at each other and then at Massie. Derrick looked at them and at Massie, a mix of hurt and annoyance on his face.

"I mean it!" Massie said, swinging her purse and smashing it into both of them. "Now!"

They immediately started clearing a path through the commotion, and Massie and Claire stepped off the bench and ran for the doors.

Josh, Cam and Derrick followed them, as did half the school.

"Thanks," Massie giggled as she caught her breath. "We owe you one."

"No problem," Cam said.

"That's why we're here, right?" Josh joked.

"Well, no duh!" Massie said. "It's not like you're good for anything else!"

Claire laughed, and Josh pretended to look hurt.

"Fine! Next time you need saving, go find Derrick instead!" He retorted, still grinning.

Massie had sheer horror mixed with disgust on her face. "Then I don't want to be saved!"

"You know, I'm still here!" Derrick said, wiping at his sticky hair.

"Really? Whatevs, sucks for us," Massie said, shaking her head in mock disspointment. "Anyways, me and Claire have to get to homeroom. See you later!"

Josh and Cam said, "Bye," and waved after them. Derrick stared at Massie, who didn't give him a second glance.

"Man, I really screwed up. I mean, I broke up with _Massie Block!_ And she looks smokin'..." Derrick trailed off.

Claire turned her head just enough to see Cam, who just happened to be sneaking a glance at her. She smiled hesitantly, and her heart filled up like a balloon when he smiled back. She quickly turned back around and followed Massie to homeroom.

"Look! It's Massie and Claire!"

"Oh my GAWD! It's them!"

"Massie! Will you sign my binder?"

"Hey Claire, will you take a picture with me?"

"I love you two!"

"We heart you too!" Massie filed at the nameless loser.

Claire went into "red carpet" mode, smiling and waving with the occasional wink while staying moving.

"I love Westchester," Massie sighed. "There's no place like home."

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short! I'll update ASAP!**

**R&R!**

**xoxo, kris**


	6. six

**Heyyy I'm super proud of myself right now 'cause I jumped 3'9 yesterday with Prince, so I'm in a good mood which means I'm updating like crazy! R&R please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

Second floor girls' bathroom

Monday, September 3

7:36 AM

"Massie, you know class starts at 7:40?" Claire asked Massie's reflection. "We're going to be late."

Massie, being Massie, had insisted on a last-minute hair-and-makeup touch-up, and Claire knew better than to get in the way of Massie and a mirror.

"Kuh-laire Lyons! How long have you known me? Four years?" Massie said, exasperated. "We. Have. To. Make. An. Entrance. It's one of my life rules."

"But seriously!" Claire protested. "It's the first day of school! I want to be on time!"

Massie turned her head to face Claire. "Do I look like a psychiatrist to you?"

"No," Claire sighed, pulling a slim tube of Chanel Glossimer in Magnifique out of her Prada tote.

"Then it's not my job to listen to your problems and pretend to care!"

"Fine," Claire relented, slicking the wand across her full lips. "You have exactly four minutes!"

"Done," Massie said.

Eight and a half minutes later, they swiftly exited the bathroom and headed for homeroom.

Massie swung the classroom door open and it hit the wall with a resounding bang, causing everyone inside to jump.

Claire followed her, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Massie was so predictable.

"You're tardy, detention after- You're Massie Block!" The teacher exclaimed, standing up in a rush. "And Claire Lyons!"

"Of course," Massie said sweetly. Claire waved slightly, scanning the classroom.

She was surprised at how many people she recognized. There was Strawberry in the back row, her hair pinker than ever.

And that perv that followed Derrick and Cam around- Kemp maybe?

Then there was Alicia and Olivia sitting in the corner, scowling fiercely while Derrick and Josh high-fived each other.

And that one girl with the light brown hair and the crazy clothes? Hmm, what was her name again? Laura? Lana?

"Claire Lyons? Is that you?" The girl yelled.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry, I'm just trying to remember your name," Claire said.

The girl's jaw dropped. "Is this what Hollywood did to you? Brainwashed you of everything non-designer and expensive? PROOO-TEST!"

Claire gasped in recognition. "Ehmagawd! Layne! I totally knew it was you, I just spaced for a minute."

Layne rolled her eyes and sat down.

Meanwhile, Massie was talking her way out of trouble. "I am sooo sorry, really I am! We got lost," She said, batting her long lashes.

The teacher looked dazed. "That's all right, Miss Block. We can make some allowances for our new students," He said.

Claire shook her head slightly, chuckling under her breath.

"You and Miss Lyons can take a seat over... there, if you don't mind," He said, pointing to the extra seats by Alicia, Derrick and Josh.

"Wonderful," Massie growled. She flipped her hair and stalked over, taking the seat next to Josh and away from Derrick.

Claire groaned when she realized she would have to sit in between Derrick and Alicia.

Alicia glowered at her and stuck out her foot as she passed.

Claire easily skipped over it, but managed to step ever so slightly on the thin heel, causing it to snap.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Alicia screamed. "CLAIRE LYONS JUST STEPPED ON MY SHOE AND BROKE IT! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THESE ARE? THEY PROBABLY COST MORE THAN YOUR ENTIRE OUTFIT!"

Massie laughed and reached over Derrick to high-five Claire. "That was so fabulously bitchy and un-Claireish!" She said. "Ah-mazing."

Claire beamed with pride. "That's what friends are for, right?"

Massie looked confused. "Stepping on losers shoes and breaking them?"

It was Claire's turn to laugh. "Having each other's backs. Helping get revenge. Standing up for each other. You know?"

"Oh. Right, I totally knew that," Massie said, still giggling.

Claire glanced up at the teacher, who was trying to figure out what to do about this, and Alicia, who looked like she wanted to kill.

"Ok, Alicia. 1) Those shoes were on clearance at Saks two weeks ago for 230. 2) My haircut cost more than those shoes, forget the rest of the outfit. 3) Try to trip me, that's what you get," She whispered.

She turned to the teacher and said louder, "It was an accident. She stuck her foot out and I accidentally stepped on her shoe."

The teacher looked dazed, but he said, "Ok. Alicia, try to be more careful next time where you put your feet. We wouldn't Claire to get hurt, would we?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Alicia said.

The teacher walked back to his desk and wiped his hand across his sweaty face. "Teenage girls," He muttered to himself. "They'll be the death of me."

"Actually, no one wants to hear you at all," Massie said to Alicia smoothly, still seated. "Or see you. Or be you. Or _smell _you! You smell like dead meat!"

Alicia opened her mouth to speak, but Massie acted again.

"No, wait! That's what you're going to be. Nobody tries to ruin Massie Block and lives to bitch about it."

Alicia's blood ran cold when she saw the anger in Massie's eyes. It was true, and she knew it. She had done her best to destroy Massie, and now she was going to pay.

Massie turned around, signaling that the conversation was over.

Derrick and Claire both looked dazed. Nobody wanted to be in the middle of an Alicia/Massie catfight. The tough and the tougher. The mean and the meaner. The traitor and the hungry revenge-seeker.

Claire sighed. Weren't first days of school supposed to be fun?

* * *

**Okay, not my best, but I don't think it sucks. I want to know what you think though! So review please and keep me in a good mood :)**

**xoxo, kris**


	7. seven

**Well, I got a 94 on that science test, so it must have been all those fantabulicious reviews, because it sure wasn't cause of all my studying! Anyways, I am sooo sore from riding yesterday (but I jumped 3'9!! Yay me!!) so I can't really do much but sit at the computer and write. lol... Well, review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

Alicia Rivera's house

Tuesday, September 3

6:52 AM

Alicia walked out of her massive walk-in closet with an armful of clothes. She dumped them down on her new bed and turned to face her full-length mirror.

She smiled at her reflection and ran her hand through her black hair, which reached her mid-back when it was perfectly straight.

Her perfect, tanned face smiled back at her, and she winked before stepping over to her bed and getting dressed.

She examined her outfit in the mirror. A white Ralph Lauren polo hugged her curves and clung to her toned body, and it set off the bright turquoise denim Chip and Pepper miniskirt that barely made the school dress code. Her Gucci heels (she had found them on clearance at Saks a week ago, and they were way too adorable to pass up. And seriously, she was the Alpha. No one was going to call her on it) elongated her 5'5 frame and matched her necklace and earrings.

Yes, she was ready to rule for another year. Her outfit was ah-mazing, her hair was fabulous, and with her friends and boyfriend at her side, she would easily uphold her title as, "Most Beautiful, Coveted, Stylish and Ah-Mazing Girl at Westchester High School."

She blew herself a kiss and walked out of the room, leaving her TV on.

As she exited her room, the reporter turned to chat with Massie Block, who said, "Me and Claire are taking a year off and going back to New York. Of course, I'll be back for the Grammys! See you then!"

Alicia said a quick good-bye to her parents and stepped out the front door and into her limo.

She sat in silence until the car stopped at Olivia's house, then Dylan's, and finally Kristen's.

Olivia was talking about how she wanted to hook up with Cam Fisher and Alicia and Dylan were pretending to listen when Kristen swung the door open, her face full of panic.

"Alicia! You will not_ believe_ what I just heard!" She gasped.

Alicia leaned foward and said, "What? How many gossip points?"

"A million!" Kristen panted. "Well, Massie Block was on-"

Alicia's stomach flip-flopped and her head reeled. She cut Kristen off sharply. "I don't want to hear it. She's gone, and I never want to see her again."

"But-" Kristen said frantically.

"I said, _I don't want to hear it!"_ Alicia snapped.

Kristen gave up and sunk back into her seat and stared out the window.

Alicia fluffed up her hair. "Okay, rate me," She said.

Kristen ignored her, Dylan stared at her, and Olivia bounced up and down, her newly colored-and-highlighted caramel blonde hair swishing around her face.

"I will! You're totally a 10!" She exclaimed, not even giving her outfit a close look.

Alicia let it go. She loved getting praised for her outfits. "Thanks!"

She scanned Olivia's outfit. "Love the white skirt. It looks great with your fab tan and your lime green silk tank top. Your hair is wavy and freshly blown out. You're a... 9.7."

"Yay!" Olivia said, bouncing twice as fast. "What about Kristen and Dylan?"

Kristen sat up and rolled back her shoulders and Dylan did the same.

Alicia studied their outfits. "Dylan... Your red hair is frizz-free and curly. The dark purple Ralph Lauren minidress looks great, but it's exactly the same as the one you-know-who wore on TV a few weeks ago. Minus some points for that. Cute shoes, though. The silver snakeskin Prada wedges make up for the dress. You're a 9.4."

Dylan shrugged and leaned back.

Kristen suddenly spoke. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with Massie," She said calmly, though her eyes were alert.

"I don't," Alicia growled.

"Well, how do you know what she wore a few weeks ago?" Kristen retorted like a CSI agent trying to get a suspect to admit to a crime.

Alicia resisted the urge to slap Kristen's obnoxious smirk. "I know everything," She said, avoiding Kristen's eyes.

"Anyway, your outfit," Alicia continued. "The dark denim cutoffs show off your super-toned legs. Love how you layered your super-tight navy t-shirt over the light blue tank top. Your navy and white Pumas complete the look. Minus points for attitude. You are a 9.1."

Kristen opened her mouth to protest, but after seeing the vicious glint in Alicia's eyes she thought better of it. She settled for whispering under her breath, "You will never, ever be Massie. She may have 'stolen your boyfriend,' but she was a much better friend and Alpha than you'll ever be."

Luckily, Alicia didn't hear her, and she turned to face the window again.

Alicia pulled her Chanel compact mirror out of her bag, and focused on fixing her makeup.

The limo pulled into the winding drive of Westchester High School, and Alicia glanced out the window. There were crowds of people clustered around, running back and forth and catching up with friends.

Alicia tossed her hair. It was go time.

The limo door opened and Alicia pushed past Olivia to be the first one out.

The rest of the girls followed her, and she led the way to their bench, right in front of the fountain.

"Where's Derrick?" Alicia pouted. "He said he was going to be here and meet us, but I don't see him."

Olivia nodded and sympathy-pouted along with her, but Dylan and Kristen absentmindedly stared at the fountain.

Alicia sighed. How did Massie do it? It was impossible for her to capture everyone's attention and make them want to listen, but Massie did it so effortlessly.

She shook her head sharply, trying to banish all thoughts of Massie. She was in the past. She would never have to see her again... right?

Out of nowhere, a dominating shadow stopped right in front of Alicia, blocking her sunlight.

It was a girl about her age, with amazing, relfective brunette hair that shimmered unbelievably in the sun. Her outfit was just as amazing. Alicia enviously wondered how she had the Ralph Lauren vintage denim mini while Alicia herself was still on the waiting list in three different countries. Her navy halter and shoes were the perfect blend of sweet, sexy and sophisticated. A giant pair of sunglasses covered her eyes.

Beside her stood an equally gorgeous blonde. Both of them had cold expressions on their faces.

The brunette spoke. "Hello, Alicia."

The butterflies in Alicia's stomach went into a frenzy. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

This time, the blonde spoke up, sarcasm drenched in her voice. "You don't remember us? Opposite of cool!"

In the exact same mocking tone, the brunette exclaimed, "Ehmagawd, given!"

They burst out laughing, and Alicia felt her tan go white.

Her head reeled so violently she thought she was going to faint. She knew those girls. _She was never going to see Massie again? Wrong._

_"Massie? Claire?"_ She choked out.

"Took you long enough to figure that out," Massie smirked, removing her suglasses.

Alicia grabbed her bottle of pink Vitamin Water from her oversized bag, and gulped it down, trying to calm her nerves.

Massie had a wicked glint in her eyes. "Hmm, I wonder where Josh is?"

Alicia's drink backfired and she gagged, coughing and choking. How dare she! Josh would always be _hers!_ Sure, she had Derrick, but still, Josh? What was Massie doing? Did she not remember what had happened three years ago?

Dylan slapped her back, trying to revive her Alpha.

Alicia spit out a mouthful of water all over Olivia, who gasped and screeched, "EW! Alicia, you ruined my skirt!"

Massie and Claire cackled. Massie's eyes were still hungry for revenge. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I know how hard those cheap knockoffs are to clean!" She said, absolutely no sincerity in her voice.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Alicia hissed, afraid that if she spoke too loud, her voice would crack and she would break down sobbing. "You're ruining my day!"

Massie looked genuinely shocked. "Really? Well, why would I care? You tried to ruin my _life!_"

Alicia could feel her face flush. It was true. Massie was right.

Massie continued, "You almost succeeded, too. You took my boyfriend,"

Alicia cut her off, "Ex-boyfriend!"

"... my friends,"

"Who obviously didn't really like you!"

"... my Alpha spot,"

"Not yours anymore!"

"... and all because you couldn't hold on to a guy," Massie finished. "And just so you know, we're spending the whole year here. You better get used to it, Rivers."

Alicia was sick of this. "Rivera to you, Block."

She kept her gaze on Massie, who scrutinized Dylan, Kristen and Olivia. Her mouth curled up as she focused on Olivia, and Alicia knew she could tell Olivia had had another nose job and a boob job. She found herself missing the days when she was laughing _with_ Massie, not laughed at _by_ Massie.

Alicia saw Derrick, Cam and Josh walking up to the bench. Massie and Claire turned around, and Alicia saw the shock on four of their faces. Massie kept her face blank like the master she was.

Derrick ignored Alicia, and said, "Massie?"

"The one and only," Massie responded, looking bored.

Cam looked like he had an ice cube down his back. "Claire?"

"You better believe it," Claire said, flipping her hair.

"We're back," Massie said. "Miss us?"

Alica kept her mouth shut. Did Massie really even need to ask?

* * *

**Next chapter also from Alicia's POV. Review please ;)**

**xoxo, KP**


	8. eight

**Ugh. I fell into the pond in my yard yesterday. It's actually kinda a funny story. I was tanning on the bridge and I fell asleep, and when I woke up I forgot I was on the bridge and I just rolled off into the water. And one of the fish touched me! It was traumatizing! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I don't like writing in Alicia's POV so I'm skipping ahead to later in the day. **

**Review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

The Cafe

Tuesday, September 3

11:57 AM

Alicia stomped into the cafeteria, Olivia at her heels. As she passed the LBR tables, not a single person gave her a second glance. They were all staring at _Massie. _Massie and Claire, sitting at the table right in the center of the sunny room under the round skylight.

"A-leeee-sha!" Olivia whined. "Slow down! I can't walk in these shoes!"

Alicia ignored her and walked over to the table farthest away from _them. _

She grabbed her cell out of her purse and hit number 2 on speed dial.

"Hey, this is Derrick. I can't come to the phone right now, if you haven't figured that out yet. Call me later."

"Ugh!" She growled, snapping her phone shut and stuffing it carelessly back into her bag. "Where is he?"

"Ooh! I know! There!" Olivia said excitedly, pointing to the center table where Derrick, Cam, Josh, Kemp and Plovert were all scrambling to get seats next to Massie and Claire.

Alicia's eyes narrowed, and Olivia subtly scooted her chair away from Alicia.

"Those bitches!" She hissed.

She watched as Massie placed her ah-dorable gold purse on top of the seat next to her, barring Derrick from sitting.

She gasped as she moved it off the table and let Josh sit. She saw Derrick's face drop and she felt her insides boiling.

Kristen and Dylan slowly walked over to the table, both of them staring longingly at Massie's table.

Alicia pounded the table with her clenched fist, and all three of the distracted girls jumped and sat down meekly.

"Who does she think she is?" Alicia said huffily, twisting her hair into a low side pony. "She can't just come here, steal my friends and attention, my boyfriend, my Alpha spot, everything! Why me?"

Dylan and Kristen exchanged a glance that was somewhere between, "Can you believe her?" and "Why am I her friend?"

Kristen spoke up. "Alicia? Ask yourself the exact same thing from Massie's perspective."

There was dead silence at table #8.

Nearly a minute later, Olivia tipped her head to the side. "What's 'perspective'?"

Kristen's phlegmy snicker was the only sound.

Alicia sent hate rays from her eyes towards Kristen, who didn't flinch.

"I'm going to go... catch up on, uh, homework," Kristen said evenly, walking away from the table without throwing her friends a second glance.

Dylan looked after her uncertainly, while Olivia bit her lip and tried to understand what was going on.

Alicia snuck another glance at Massie's table. Massie's head snapped around and fiery amber locked on to enfuriated chocolate.

Massie's face was cold, and her infamous half smile slinked across her flawless face.

She said something quickly, not taking her eyes off Alicia, and everyone at the table turned to stare at her and burst out laughing.

Alicia couldn't take any more of this. She grabbed her purse, left her uneaten lunch on the table, and speed-walked out of the room.

She heard Massie's voice followed by the resounding slap of a high-five and loud snatches of laughter.

She forced herself to keep walking, her backup flip-flops squeaking on the slick floor.

She held her head high and kept walking back to the classroom, where she collapsed in her seat.

The room was empty and slightly humid.

The sun beamed down from the tall windows and illuminated the dancing dust flecks in the room.

Alicia stared at them, her mind miles away.

Suddenly, the bell rang shrilly, and her thoughts returned to Earth.

She pulled a mirror out of her purse and quickly glanced at her makeup, which still looked perfect.

An LBR walked into the room, back early from lunch.

"Hi Alicia," She said, her voice almost a whisper. "Your outfit is so cool!"

Alicia couldn't help but smile. Maybe everything would go back to normal. Maybe everything was okay. Maybe-

"Almost as cool as Massie's!"

Her smile faded... maybe_ not_.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**xoxo, KP**


	9. nine

Westchester, NY

Outside the school

Tuesday, September 3

2:58 PM

Massie flipped her hair and wink-smiled at the awestruck math geek who held the door open for her and casually strolled down the gray steps.

She had had a pretty good day, considering that Derrick was in _all _of her classes, along with Josh and Kristen. The last two she could deal with, but _Derrick? _Puh-lease. It had taken her nearly eight months to get over him completely, not that she would tell anyone but Claire. And it was obvious that Alicia still had a thing for Josh.

She giggled softly to herself as she remembered Alicia's angry, envious face. She was only getting started on her well-deserved revenge.

The sun beamed down on the stone steps, sending flecks of silvery light fluttering. Massie pulled out her cell phone and checked for any text messages.

There were several from all her celebrity friends, and she scanned over them quickly before snapping her phone shut and sliding it into the side pouch in her bag.

"Hey Massie!" Josh said, coming seemingly from nowhere and falling into step beside her.

"Hey," Massie replied, slowing her pace just a little bit. "What's up?"

"Not much," Josh said, sticking his hands into the back pockets of his Ralph Lauren jeans. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Massie answered. "How about you?"

"Okay," Josh said. "Hey, do you want to go get pizza or something?"

Massie hesitated. Did she? She didn't know if she liked Josh like that. Well, she had been pretty sure a few years ago, but that was then...

"If you don't want to, that's okay," Josh said, his warm brown eyes still friendly.

"I want to. Let's go," Massie smiled as she texted Claire to let her know about the change of plans.

"Great! I'll drive," Josh said, changing directions and heading for the parking lot.

"Okay," Massie said distractedly. She followed Josh over to the student lot straight to a sleek silver BMW.

"Nice ride," She said as he opened the passenger door for her.

She slid into the seat, and set her purse down in front of her.

"Josh, my man! You coming to practice later?"

Massie froze. She just couldn't get away from him, could she?

"Yeah," Josh answered, dropping his backpack into the trunk and slamming it shut. "You?"

"Of course!" Derrick said. "I'm captain, remember?"

"You never let anyone forget it!" Josh said, grinning.

"Hey, did you see Massie today? Man, I missed her! Alicia's hot but she has nothing on Massie!" Derrick said. "I'm an idiot!"

Josh laughed. "We know. Yeah, I saw her. I missed her too."

He glanced at the window and smiled at Massie, who returned it with an eye roll in Derrick's direction.

Derrick followed Josh's gaze and his jaw dropped, along with his backpack and soccer bag.

"What? You- she- but- I- Why?" He moaned.

Josh ran a hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "I gotta go. Later, Harrington."

He quickly got in the car and sped away, leaving Derrick gaping.

"Well," Josh said. "Where do you want to go?"

Massie thought for a second. "Anywhere. I don't really care."

She side-glanced at Josh, giving him a brief once-over. He was still absolutely adorable, and she felt her heart beat faster.

His dark brown hair was messy in a cute sort of way, and just the right length. His brown eyes were just as sweet as she remembered them, and his too-cute-for-words smile was exactly the same too. He still looked like a Ralph Lauren model with his navy-and-white striped polo and dark wash jeans.

She turned her gaze back to the window and sighed. All her memories were making a bigger comeback then legwarmers.

"Wanna just go get ice cream at the park?" Josh suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Massie said, smiling at him.

They sat in silence, both of them lost in thoughts as Josh drove.

Ten minutes later, the car stopped and Massie gracefully slid out, expertly keeping her balance in her three-inch heels.

They walked down a sunny path in the middle of the park. Massie kept her sunglasses on, for once hoping that no one would recognize her.

"So," She said. "What did I miss in the last three years?"

"A lot," Josh responded. "Want me to summarize?"

Massie giggled. "Sure."

"Okay. Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Olivia became the new Pretty Committee, but it was never the same. Alicia can't control any of them except Olivia. Alicia... Alicia-ed her way into getting Derrick, but he doesn't really know why he's still going out with her. Cam is still single. Kemp and Kristen went out for a month or two, but she dumped him. Plovert has 'secretly' liked Dylan since, you know, forever. Nothing too crazy."

"Wow," Massie said. "It feels like I've been gone forever."

"Yeah," Josh said, sounding... sad? Massie thought she must be imagining it.

"What about you? I'm pretty sure you were pretty busy too!" Josh said, his eyes attentive.

"Who, me?" Massie said teasingly. "I only went to Hollywood, became a singer, sold over 6 million albums, signed a deal with Ralph Lauren, got nominated for three Grammys, went on a world tour, modeled for Ralph, and designed the best-selling 'Massie' bag for D&G."

Josh laughed. "Is that all?"

"Yep," Massie said. "I'm such a slacker, right?"

They stopped at the playground and Massie sat down on a swing, kicking off her shoes.

Josh sat on the swing next to her, and said, "Why did you leave?"

Massie sighed. This was the question she was dreading.

"I had to get away. I felt like I was completely alone in Westchester," She said truthfully. "My 'best friends' turned against me, my dog died, I can't exactly explain all this to my parents, so who's left?"

Josh opened his mouth to protest, but Massie kept talking.

"I'll admit it, I wasn't over Derrick for, well, a while. I really thought I could have been when... you know when. But just when I thought I could fix _that _part of my life, _Alicia _turned everyone against me because of _you. _I am _so _not saying any of this is your fault. It's completely, totally, absolutely her fault. But I couldn't take it, so I went to California."

Josh slowly nodded his head, starting to get it. "Then why did you come back?"

Massie twisted the gold charm bracelet on her wrist, the exact same one Claire had. "I don't really know. I just... wanted to."

Josh laughed. "And what Massie wants, Massie gets, right?"

"Glad you understand that," Massie said playfully. "Makes it a lot easier to boss you around."

He laughed again, his eyes playful.

"I'm glad you're back, Mass," He said softly. "I really did miss you."

Massie felt her heart melting. "I'm glad I'm back too. But if I said I missed you, I'd be lying," She said, amber eyes filled with mischief.

"Okay, then, if that's how you want it, have fun getting a ride home," Josh said, shrugging his shoulders and walking away, grinning.

"Josh!" Massie shrieked. "Get back here! I'm barefoot! My feet are all dirty so I can't put them back on!"

She hopped off the swing and stumbled after him, yelping as the sharp rocks cut into her feet.

"You didn't miss me, so why should I?" Josh said, his eyes wide in mock innocence.

"JOSH!"

"Bye, Massie," He said walking backwards back down the long path back to the car.

"FINE! I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU WITH A SUPER MEGA BURNING PASSION!"

Josh stopped walking and smiled. "That's better!"

Massie limped over, grimacing at the dirt on her perfect toenails. "Well, now how do I get back to the car?"

Josh smirked. "Like this."

He grabbed Massie's narrow waist and tossed her easily on his back. He piggybacked her all the way down the path, despite her loud complaints and squeals.

Eventually, Massie gave up and sat silently. She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in the spicy smell of his Ralph Lauren cologne.

When they reached the car, he gently placed her on the seat.

Massie smiled at him, and he smiled back. Her abs hurt from laughing so much, but she didn't care.

They drove back to the Block Estate, and just sat quietly outside for minute.

"I had a lot of fun," Massie said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Josh said. "We have to hang out again."

Massie smiled. "Yeah, totally!"

She sighed, and said, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" Josh said hopefully.

"I'd like that," Massie said. Her heart pounded and her nerves tingled. She had some strong suspicions she liked him like that.

"Cool," Josh said. "I better get to soccer practice. Derrick will kill me if I'm late."

"Kay," Massie said. "See ya."

She slowly walked up the driveway, holding her shoes in her hand and her purse in the other.

When she reached the door, she turned and waved to Josh, who waved back and winked before driving away.

Massie was smiling from ear to ear when she opened the door. She sighed happily. She was _back_.

* * *

**Review!!**

**xoxo, kristyn**


	10. ten

****

LOL. I haven't been on FF since I posted the last chapter, and when I checked my stats, it had gone from 89 reviews to 121. Thanks y'all, you're amazing!! So I'm trying to update ASAP, which isn't really easy 'cause I have TCAP all this week as well as cheer and riding, so sorry if I have grammar/spelling errors or it isn't my best writing.

Oh, and I had a major blonde moment. I figured out that I had left the poll on "closed" which is probably why you couldn't find it. It's open now though, so vote!!

**Anyways, review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

On the steps

Tuesday, September 3

3:01 PM

Claire's special-edition, Massie-designed, not-yet-released, royal purple and gold iPhone vibrated in her back pocket, and she pulled it out and read the screen.

_One New Message._

She slid her thumb across the glossy screen to unlock it and checked the text Massie had just sent her.

_Change of plans. Hanging out with Josh... Will explain later. Meet you at home. xoxo, M_

Claire giggled to herself. Massie will be Massie. She typed back a quick answer, her thumbs expertly moving on the tiny screen.

_LOL. Have fun Mass! See ya later. xoxo, C_

She slipped her phone back into her pocket and continued walking down the steps.

She sighed, and just stopped herself from biting down on her nail. Massie had broken that habit years ago, but she couldn't help it sometimes.

Like now. She had been in the same room as Cam Fisher, the only boy she'd ever loved, for most of the day, and they hadn't even spoken. They had been so close at times during the day that she could smell the unmistakable scent of his Drakkar Noir, and she wouldn't be surprised if he had heard her thumping heart.

She took a deep breath, and focused on getting to the limo, which was parked directly in front of the steps.

_One foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right._

Claire calmed herself and kept her gaze on the limo.

_Left, right, left--_

"Claire!"

She whipped her head around, following the voice that had called her name.

Her head started reeling and her stomach clenched when she saw a boy running towards her.

He had messy black hair, was wearing a leather jacket, and when he got closer, she saw his eyes.

One green, one blue.

"Hey! Claire!" Cam panted when he reached her.

Claire was frozen. Claire Stacey Lyons, famous movie star, who had absolutely no problem walking down a red carpet, wearing a bikini on a magazine cover, and making out with Chace Crawford, was frozen with a mixture of fear, love, hurt, and... anger? Because of one boy.

"What?" She finally choked out.

Cam faltered just a little bit. "I, uh... well, wanted to talk to you."

"Why?" She said, her head feeling clearer. She grabbed her sunglasses and slid them on, hiding her eyes, which would betray all her emotions if she made DEC. (Direct Eye Contact)

"I miss you," Cam said softly.

Claire's mind started spinning again. Back to the 'When Hell Freezes Over' party. Back to 7th Grade. Back to Lake Placid.

Her first instinct was to throw her arms around him and smell his cologne and leather jacket and eat gummy worms and stare forever into his ah-dorable eyes, but then her mind remembered more.

Back to Skye's party. Back to Nikki the Camp Tramp. Back to ESP.

And then she couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, what makes you think I missed you?" She screamed. "You broke my heart! I moved across the country because of you!"

Cam looked devastated. "Claire, I'm sorry."

"Me too! I'm sorry you're a jerk and an idiot and a... a... a _heartbreaker_!" Claire was shocked by her outburst, but like the doors of Saks the day after Thanksgiving, once the doors open, millions rushed in and it was impossible to stop them.

"It's not like I didn't try! I called you, I texted you, I emailed you, and guess what? You never answered!" She ranted, ignoring the clumps of people who had gathered for the live drama performance from their resident movie star.

Cam was speechless. He managed to repeat," I'm sorry."

Claire saw the hurt and love and heartbreak in his eyes, and she remembered seeing the exact same expression in her own eyes so many times.

She felt the tears coming, and she turned and fled down the steps.

"Claire! CLAIRE!"

She heard Cam yelling after her, but she didn't stop.

_"CLAIRE!"_

"STOP CALLING ME!" She screamed before flinging herself into the luxe backseat of the limo.

She broke down into sobs, and she almost called Massie before deciding not to wreck her day too.

She was heartbroken all over again. And this time, it was her own fault.

Why couldn't she just have kept her cool? If Massie had been in her place, she would have had Cam in tears and running away crying and been there to step all over him in her strappy high heels, but no, Claire's area was "drama," and she had just given an Oscar-worthy performance.

She sniffled, and curled up against the cool window.

_Love sucks,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Don't worry, Cam and Claire will end up together... eventually ;)**

**Review please!**


	11. eleven

****

Hehe, I decided to have a little fun and write this chapter about the guys' soccer practice. Hope you like it, but either way, review please!

Oh, and Josh is winning by a TON in the poll, so if you want to see Massington, you should probably vote! LOL

xoxo, kristyn

Westchester, NY

WHS Soccer Field

Tuesday, September 3

6:34 PM

* * *

Derrick Harrington tied the ratty, knot-filled lace of his cleat and took off across the soccer field, dribbling a navy soccer ball between his feet.

He advanced rapidly down the field, driven by his emotions. Anger. Sadness. Envy. The whole deal.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cam sitting morosely on the sidelines, staring off into space. Through all his rage, Derrick briefly wondered what was going on with him and Claire.

Turning his attention back to the field, Derrick launched a high, arching shot from midfield and watched the ball soar straight into the goal. Score one for Harrington, he thought to himself.

Too bad he couldn't score the girl, though. Not Alicia, Massie. Gorgeous, ruthless, _mature_ Massie.

Why was he such an idiot? Once upon a time, she had been his Block. But he had blown it completely, calling her immature at that party way back in 7th grade. He had already had his shot with Massie, and knowing her, she didn't give second chances. Hell, he doubted that the word 'second' was even in her vocabulary. She was _always _number one, no matter what.

"One mile jog around the field!" the Coach yelled, blowing his whistle loudly.

Derrick took off sprinting around the field, angrily passing Kemp, Chris, Cam and the rest of the team. Except for Josh, who so far was a no-show.

Thinking about Josh filled him with another burst of fury-driven energy. Massie was in _his_ car, hanging out with _him, _sitting with _him _at lunch, while Derrick was doing his best to avoid a whiny Alicia. Sure, she was hot with a capital H-O-T, but still, she wasn't Massie._ And_ he had a feeling she still had a thing for Josh.

Think of the devil, Derrick thought bitterly to himself. Pulling up into the parking lot in a silver BMW was Josh Hotz, stealer of superstars. Almost fifteen minutes late, too.

He looked happy. He looked relaxed. No, he looked... lovestruck.

Derrick rounded the corner of the field, making a sharp turn and tearing up a clump of dewey grass. He stopped back at the goal, where Josh was apologizing to their Coach for being late.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your teammates," the Coach growled. "And give them a clear explanation of _why _you were late to our first practice of the season."

Josh waited until the rest of the team caught up, and he said, "Sorry I'm late." Only he didn't really look sorry, Derrick thought. He looked exactly the opposite.

"And you were late because...," the Coach prodded.

"I was out and I dropped someone off?" Josh said, almost as a question.

"Details," Coach hissed. "We need to know what was so important that made you late."

"I was at the park with Massie and I had to carry her all the way back to the car and drive her home," Josh admitted.

Jealousy boiled in Derrick's body, and he fought the urge to punch Josh's conceited face. See how Massie liked him with a broken nose and two black eyes.

"All right then, Hotz. Don't let it happen again. Everyone run another mile, just for Mr. Hotz!" The Coach said gleefully.

Derrick groaned, along with half the team.

Josh meekly started at a slow jog, and Derrick kept pace with him and forced himself to talk casually.

"Have fun with Massie?" He asked through his teeth. So much for casual.

"Yeah, definitely," Josh said, grinning.

"What did you do?" He said, grimacing in response to Josh's wide smile.

"Hung out in the park and just talked and stuff," Josh answered, picking up the pace.

"Really," Derrick said, taking Josh's increase in speed as a challenge. "Well... how is she?"

"She's great," Josh said, also speeding up. "She's definitely more relaxed and easygoing, but she's still Massie."

"You don't say," Derrick said. He clenched his sweaty fists and stepped it up another notch. They were both running full speed now, and they were far past their tired teammates. "Got any more plans with her?"

"Well, I'm picking her up for school tomorrow," Josh said calmly.

Derrick wondered if it was possible to die of jealousy, and then why he wasn't dead already if it was possible.

"Great," He managed to say between heavy breaths. He had already sprinted a mile, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Josh was silent, and he kept moving easily, while Derrick struggled to keep pace.

"So... do you like her?" Derrick asked, slightly fearing the answer.

Josh hesitated before answering. "I think so. She's so cool, it's hard _not _to like her."

Derrick felt his cheeks flush even more. "Do you think _she_ likes _you_?"

Josh shrugged, and said, "Maybe. Who knows?"

Derrick felt a mixture of relief and panic flow through his already worn-out body. _Maybe _wasn't a good enough answer. Half of him was glad. It meant he still had a chance to win her back. But the other half was thinking that when someone says "Maybe," it usually means yes.

They finished running, and Josh sat down on the fluffy green grass and took a long drink of Gatorade. Derrick collapsed onto the ground and shook his sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes.

The Coach looked down at his ringing cell phone, and he said, "I gotta take this. Be back in a few minutes."

Seconds later, Cam finished running and he slumped onto the grass next to Derrick.

He looked like Derrick felt. Stressed, tired, worried, sad, mad, etc.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked him.

"Everything!" Cam said, pulling his knees in to his chest and putting his head down on them.

"It can't be as bad as my life," Derrick said, trying to be encouraging.

"Well did the girl you love scream at you in public, totally diss you, and then leave without saying goodbye?" Cam asked miserably.

Derrick thought for a second. "Actually, yeah. She dumped Vitamin Water on my head too. And _then _she hung out with one of my best friends and he's giving her a ride to school tomorrow. I win!"

Cam flung his open bottle of Gatorade at Derrick, and the icy, neon-blue liquid lapped at the edges of his white shirt.

"PMS much?" Derrick complained before taking off his newly tie-dye shirt and throwing it at Cam.

"Shut up," Cam muttered, whipping the shirt at the ground. "You have Alicia."

Derrick pretended to gag. "Great, that makes me feel a whole lot better."

Cam didn't answer. Derrick rolled his eyes. Cam was being so effing needy! If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, but just because it was Cam, he sighed and said, "All right. I'll talk to her. Feel better?"

He pushed Cam's sweaty shoulder and waited impatiently for an answer.

"Yeah, whatever. Like it'll work," He finally said.

"That's the spirit!" Derrick said, his voice full of the same fake enthusiasm museum tour guides use.

Fix Cam's love life? Check. Find out what's going on with Josh and Massie? Check. Win Massie back?

He grinned to himself. It would be done, done and done, because he was Derrick Harrington. He wiggled his butt and caught several girls who were walking by the field stop and do a double-take. He winked, still smiling. What girl could possibly resist him?

* * *

**Oh yeah, I'm going to St. Louis next week, so I won't be on until Wednesday or maybe even Thursday. Sorry!**

**Review!! :D**


	12. twelve

****

Ugh. I have some serious writer's block AND I can't decide on the pairings. This is pretty much a filler chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks lol. Review anyways ;)

xoxo, kristyn

* * *

Westchester, NY

WHS Parking Lot

Wednesday, September 4

7:10 AM

"Here, I'll get that for you," Josh said, holding the passenger door of his BMW open for Massie.

"Thanks," She said, smiling. "Hey, you know we're like, a half hour early for school?"

Josh grinned and shrugged. "Can you blame me for wanting to spend more time with you?"

Massie felt her cheeks flush in a "OMG!" kind of way. Josh was sweeter than Pinkberry and more irresistible than Ralph's latest shoe collection.

She didn't protest when he slipped his hand into hers. She sighed silently to herself in happiness. _This _was what high school was all about.

She felt everybody's eyes on her as they made their way towards the school, but she didn't flinch. She was _Massie Block_, for Gawd's sake. It was unheard of to _not _be watched by everyone.

Josh led Massie over to the same bench where they had reunited the day before, right in front of the fountain and clearly the most desirable spot around.

She daintily crossed her tanned legs, admiring her metallic snakeskin (in the special edition bronze color) Prada peep-toes.

Crowds of early people did a double-take when they saw Massie and Josh together. Josh looked around uncertainly.

"Hey Mass, you know they're gonna spread tons of rumors now?" He asked, one part hopeful and one part nervous.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. I think I'm used to that by now."

The early morning sun whisked away the last drops of dew that had settled on the grass and warmed Massie's bare legs. Her ah-dorable-times-ten minidress wasn't exactly great at keeping her warm.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Cam showed up, flopping down onto the bench.

"Hey Fisher, what's up?" Massie asked him, carefully scrutinizing his downtrodden attitude.

"Nothing. Everything! I don't know," Cam moaned, pushing his messy black hair away from his face.

"Lemme guess. It has to do with Claire?" Massie inquired casually.

Cam started. "What? How do you know?"

Massie double tapped her head. "I know everything. Like how she totally dissed you in public yesterday, and left crying?"

Josh sat back and watched as Massie interrogated Cam. "I'm staying out of this," He commented.

Cam looked desperate. "Please, Massie! Tell her I miss her and I'm sorry, and I made a mistake. I was stupid and dumb and retarded and I didn't know what I was thinking!"

Massie looked _amused_. "Puh-lease, _Cameron_. _You _tell her you miss her and you're sorry and all that crap. She still likes you, and if you tell anyone that, I will happily beat you to death with my Valentino, but she needs to really know you love her."

Cam's face went from miserable to elated in seconds, but it quickly turned to confusion. "Valentino..."

"A purse, loser. A _big _purse," Massie warned while Josh laughed in the background.

Cam mock-saluted Massie. "Got it. I need to talk to her," He said, jumping off the bench and heading toward the steps.

"Wow, impressive," Josh remarked, half jokingly, half genuine.

"I know," Massie said sweetly. "It was nothing."

Suddenly, a gaggle of people including one raging raven haired girl, one bored redhead, one skeptical dirty blonde, and one confused fake blonde showed up at the bench.

Massie stared at Alicia coldly. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Alicia clenched her fists. "You to leave," She replied, her usually warm brown eyes hostile.

Massie smirked. "Too bad, LBR. The only person who always gets what they want around here is, oh, I don't know, maybe, ME!"

Alicia shot a glance for backup to her girls.

Dylan and Olivia shrank back behind Alicia, but Kristen stayed silent to her left, her arms crossed defiantly.

Alicia glared at her, and Kristen glared right back.

"Okay, how about this? I _quit_. You're controlling and obnoxious and you have no idea how to be an Alpha. Even though Massie stole your boyfriend, she was always a better friend than you. You were one of my best friends when you were Beta, 'cause you weren't trying to boss us around. But I'm sick of you now, and I quit the Pretty Committee!" Kristen said in one breath.

Alicia gaped. "You can't just _quit_!" She said, looking panicked.

"Guess what? I just did," Kristen said calmly, turning on her heel and stalking away.

Massie and Josh sat back on the bench, utterly bemused.

Alicia flipped Massie off before flouncing away with Olivia and Dylan on either side of her.

Massie broke the silence abruptly with a giggle.

"Now _that _was impressive."

* * *

**Will Massie and Kristen make up? Will Derrick win Massie back? Will Josh ask Massie out? Will Cam and Claire ever get back together? Find out in the next couple of chapters! I write faster with more reviews ;)**


	13. thirteen

****

Another semi-filler chapter while I tear my hair out trying to decide between Josh and Derrington... Sorry! lol

Review!!

xoxo, kristyn

Westchester, NY

The Cafeteria, Massie and Claire's table

Wednesday, September 4

12:03 PM

"Hey Massie, Claire. Is it ok if I sit here?" Kristen asked, nervously shifting her weight in her signature Pumas.

Massie sideglanced at Claire, who shrugged.

"Why?" Massie questioned coolly, amber eyes locked onto navy blue.

Kristen sighed. "Because I'm sorry. I never should have listened to Alicia. Nuh-thing was the same after you two left. Alicia's Pretty Committee _sucked, _but I only hung out with them 'cause I had no one else. You saw me tell her off this morning. I'm really, really sorry."

Claire pinched Massie's arm lightly, silently telling her to forgive Kristen.

Massie studied Kristen's earnest face for a minute, making her work just a little bit harder.

"Well, earlier you said I stole her boyfriend," Massie suddenly remembered, a lightbulb clicking on in her head. "What exactly did she tell you?"

Kristen bit her lip. "Umm. Lemme think... ok, in 8th Grade, she told me and Dylan that you were hooking up with Josh behind her back, and she showed us a picture of you two making out. That's why I hated you."

Massie fought to keep the shock off her face. "That lying, backstabbing, two-faced, Fannish little bitch! I _never_ had anything to do with Josh when they were a couple! That picture she showed you? They had been broken up for months!"

Kristen and Claire gasped. "Ehmagawd, Mass! I am SO sorry! That's what she told us, and I believed her!" Kristen exclaimed, guilt stamped across her face.

Massie looked down at the table. Everything was starting to make sense. She took a deep breath and stood up, standing face to face with Kristen.

"Apology accepted," She said. "But only this once. I don't give second chances."

She held out her skinny arms for a hug, and Kristen returned it, relief and happiness replacing the guilt and sadness on her face.

Claire stood up next for a hug, and they both sat down at the table.

Soon after, Josh, Cam and Derrick, followed closely by Kemp and Chris, sauntered over to the table and helped themselves to a seat.

Josh sat down next to Massie and smiled at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

She noticed that Cam tried to sit next to Claire, who promtly turned around and began gossiping with Kristen.

Derrick shot Josh a glare before sitting down across from Massie, who pretended not to notice him.

"Hey Kristen, what are you doing here?" Josh said, attempting to start a casual conversation.

Kristen blushed and rolled her eyes. "I quit the Pretty Committee. We're all friends again over here, me and Mass cleared everything up."

Josh's eyes widened. "Wow. Okay, that's cool."

"What did you have to clear up?" Kemp wanted to know.

Massie and Kristen exchanged a look.

"That Alicia is a lying little slut," Kristen said, biting back a giggle.

Claire started cracking up, which set Massie off, and soon all three of them were in ab-splitting hysterics.

"Yeah, that," Massie gasped, out of breath.

"Tell me something I don't know," Josh joked, setting them off again.

Just then, Alicia stomped in, Olivia and Dylan trailing her as usual.

She saw Kristen sitting, and her mouth popped open. She turned around and marched straight over to her own corner table with the remainder of the Pretty Committee and pouted.

"Hey, wanna do something tonight?" Claire asked Massie and Kristen.

"Yeah, totally! Like what?" Kristen said, her eyes lighting up.

"There's a fair downtown this week," Josh said, coming into the conversation. "We could all go and chill out."

"Okay, why not?" Massie said. "Me and Claire probably won't be spotted and I desperately need some out-of-spotlight time."

Claire snickered teasingly. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Kristen laughed. "I know, me too! But it sounds like fun."

"Okay, well, our limo can take everyone home from school and we'll hang out at my house until then. Sound good?" Massie said, mentally planning her outfit already. Something laid-back but chic and comfortable but flirty... definitely something C&C with a splash of BCBG, she thought.

"Done," Kristen said,

"Done," Claire smiled,

"And done," Massie finished. "This is gonna be like old times, but a million times better!"

"Hey, me and the boys are in," Josh said, turning his attention back to the girls.

"What about_ him_?" Massie grimaced, nodding to Derrick.

"I can hear you," Derrick said, hurt.

"Sorry, he's coming," Josh said apologetically.

"Make him stay away from me," Massie growled. "I'm holding you personally responsible."

Kemp and Chris slapped Derrick's back as he sulked and Massie smirked.

The bell rang, and Massie, Josh and Kristen headed to their next class together.

"It's good to have you back, Massie," Kristen said to her friend. "I'm sorry I believed her."

Massie smiled at her. "It's good to be back. And _Alicia_ is going to be sorry soon, so be glad you're on my side."

"I am," Kristen said, giggling.

Massie felt Josh's hand brush up against her back, leaving it tingling and her nerves jumping.

"Tonight's gonna be great," He said to her, his brown eyes excited.

"I can't wait," Massie replied, meaning it. "You just need to help me with something..."

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon! Reviews will make it come even sooner!**


	14. fourteen

****

Hola! I STILL haven't actually decided between Derrington and Josh yet, but I _did _decide that I wanted some... _action_ in this chapter. ;) These pairings are NOT definitely final, so don't flip out yet!

Ok, I need you to consider some more pairings options. You already know Clam, but it's either going to be

a) Massington AND KristenxJosh

b) Jassie AND Kristington

I have a new poll up, and NOW you get to vote for the final pairings.

That's pretty much it, sooooo anyways, REVIEW!!

xoxo, kristyn

* * *

Westchester, NY

Massie and Claire's Limo

Wednesday, September 4

3:04 PM

Massie, Josh, Derrick and Kristen headed out to the limo after their last class. Massie glanced over to the limo where Cam and Claire were already waiting. Claire had her arms crossed and her glossy bottom lip stuck out, and Cam stared at her longingly, shoulders drooping.

Massie side-glanced at Josh, tilting her head to Cam and Claire's direction. He nodded ever so slightly, and she winked in return. He had agreed to help her get Claire and Cam back together.

She figured that since they were both head over heels for each other but they refused to admit it, she would _help _them realize it. But since she was Massie, that "help" would be more like "force."

Massie led the way to the limo, snapping her fingers twice to the driver, who opened the back door for her.

She slid into the buttery leather seats, and Josh followed her, sitting so close that she could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne.

Out of the corner of her mind, she noticed how ah-dorable Derrick looked and how his caramel brown eyes were just as gorgeous as she remembered back in the Derrington days, but she pushed the thoughts out of her head like a cheap Target purse. She wanted ah-bsolutely nothing to do with him ever, ever again. Right?

Cam, Claire, Kristen, Kemp and Chris all climbed into the limo, and it slowly pulled out of the circular driveway.

"Hey, we should all go swimming," Kemp suggested, grinning mischievously and staring at Massie's perky C-cups.

Massie didn't bat an eye. "Kemp," She said slowly, examining her already-perfect nails. "Are you a bra?"

Kemp looked confused. "No," He said.

"Then don't try to get inside my shirt!" Massie snapped.

The entire car burst out laughing, and Kemp turned the color of Massie's Marc Jacobs tote bag- blood red.

Kristen and Claire high-fived Massie, who shot Kemp a haha-you-wish-you-were-as-cool-as-me glare.

"Okay, we're here," She announced, swinging the limo door open and parading up the gravel driveway towards her house.

She headed for the basement, dropping her bag on the plush, cream-colored carpet and kicking off her shoes.

"Sweet place," Josh remarked, taking in the massive TV and assortment of games.

"Thanks," Massie beamed, knowing full well it was sweet times a hundred.

Derrick immediately grabbed a Guitar Hero control. "Anyone want to try and beat _the king_?" He challenged.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Gimme that," He said.

Massie watched in amusement as Derrick easily took down Cam, Chris, Kemp and Josh before nodding to Claire.

She stood up, brushed off her shirt and said, "Try and beat _me_."

Derrick looked skeptical. "_You_?"

Claire smirked. "Yep, me."

Massie and Kristen screamed in support as Claire creamed an awed Derrick. Claire giggled and stared him down.

"How the hell did you do that?" He asked, his pride wounded.

Claire shrugged. "We had it in LA and that's what we'd do whenever we were hiding out from the press. Massie isn't so bad herself."

"But Claire is the _Queen _of it," Massie threw in. "And I_ rule_ Dance Dance Revolution."

Claire nodded in agreement. "Good times," She said, more to herself than anyone else.

Josh glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Hey, do you wanna get going?" He asked.

Massie nodded once. "Yeah, ok."

Derrick jumped off the couch. "Last one outside has to make out with someone of everyone else's choosing!" He yelled.

Massie, Kristen and Claire shrieked and ran up the stairs as fast as they could in their heels. The guys were right behind them, whooping and hollering loudly.

Massie panted, sliding on the glassy hardwood floors. There was no _way_ she was going to make out with one of them by losing!

"Massie, come here!" Her mother shouted over the intercom.

"Later!" Massie giggle-screamed, still running.

"No, get into the kitchen right now, young lady!" Kendra demanded.

Massie stomped her heel on the delicate floor, smiling bitterly at the angry scratch marks she left behind.

"What?" She snapped when she reached the kitchen.

"I just had to tell you that we have the decorator coming out to do your room tomorrow," Kendra said calmly, perched on one of the tall barstools.

"Thanks a lot," Massie grumbled, and stalked out to the car.

She saw Kristen and Claire's sympathetic faces, Kemp and Chris's eager grins, Cam's couldn't-care-less sulk, and Derrick and Josh's hopeful smiles.

"Just pick already," Massie growled.

"I say... um, how about Josh?" Claire piped up, avoiding Massie's eyes.

"Yeah, Josh!" Kristen agreed.

Josh looked elated. Derrick was deflated.

"No! Derrick!" Cam yelled.

Massie felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. "That _immature_ LBR? Are you suh-erious?"

Kemp cheered, "Derrick, Derrick!"

Chris joined him, chanting, "Kiss him! Kiss him!"

"Let's take a vote," Josh said diplomatically. "Votes for me?"

Kristen and Claire raised their hands.

"And for Derrick?" He continued.

Cam, Chris and Kemp raised their hands.

Massie groaned and dug her nails into her palms.

"We have a winner!" Cam said, grinning.

Massie felt her throat lock. Out of the five guys, it _had _to be her ex-boyfriend.

"Do I have to?" She pleaded, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"YES!" Kemp, Chris, Cam and Derrick shouted in unison.

Massie flipped her hair confidently, immediately snapping back into Alpha mode. She could do this. It was just one little kiss.

She marched over to Derrick, grabbed his shirt, and leaned in.

His kiss was soft, sweet and surprised. He obviously hadn't expected her to move in that fast.

At first, Massie kissed with her anger, but it quickly evaporated. It was like her Hollywood self had shed and she was back to being Derrick's Block.

She unknowingly ran her hands through his soft, dirty blonde curls, and breathed in his unmistakeable scent.

She was vaguely aware of his hands holding on to her waist and the gap between their bodies closing, but her blood was rushing and the sun was beating down on them and his lips were soft and then before she knew it, they were fully making out.

Eventually, she felt like she was going to faint, so she unwillingly broke away, gasping for breath.

"And, time," Kemp announced. "Four minutes and seventeen seconds."

Massie stepped back, her hair rippling around her flushed face in the soft breeze.

Derrick stayed where he was, dazed. He stared at Massie, completely mesmerized. She couldn't help but stare back. He was just so... wow.

Four minutes and seventeen seconds ago, she had hated him with a passion. But now all she wanted was to do that again. And again. And again and again and again and --

"Umm," Cam said, staring around at everyone. "Let's... go?"

"Okay," Massie said numbly, slipping into her favorite seat in the limo- in the middle seat of the very back.

Josh sat down on her right, looking defeated. She felt her senses tingling when Derrick sat on her left.

On one side, Josh's arm was touching hers, but he was hesitant, cautious now. On the other side, Derrick was practically glued to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Josh softly.

"Yeah. Fine," He said, not meeting her eyes.

Massie leaned back onto the plush seat. He was so _nawt_ fine and it was ah-bvious.

She sighed and took a deep breath. Apparently she had a sticky situation here.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" Chris hollered, cracking open a can of Red Bull.

"Yeah. Right. _Totally," _Massie said under her breath.

* * *

**You weren't expecting that, were you? lol.**

**Josh fans, don't panic. Like I said, keep voting and this isn't final!**

**As always, review please! **


	15. fifteen

**OMFG you're making this so hard for me! How am I supposed to choose between Derrington and Josh if half of you are diehard Derrick fans and the other half are Josh-crazy? Lol. Well, I am temporarily taking a break from Massie and writing this chapter from Claire's POV. She deserves some fun too! **

**Anyways, review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

Massie and Claire's Limo

Wednesday, September 4

6:32 PM

"Move, Plovert," Massie demanded, shoving him out of the way as she climbed out of the limo.

Claire suppressed a giggle. Massie was always one hundred percent, completely, truly Massie.

"Sorry 'bout her," Claire said to Chris. "But you should know not to get in her way by now."

Chris rolled his eyes. "She's lucky she's so hot or I'd be mad."

Claire caught Kristen's eye, and she mimed sticking her finger down her throat. Kristen cackled, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Sorry," She said, ah-bviously not meaning it. "Chris was being unintentionally funny."

Claire followed Kemp out of the limo, and her arm accidentally brushed up against Cam's. He started to stammer out an apology, but she eagerly clambered out of the car and headed over to Massie before she had to reply.

This was so nawt fair. Why, why, _why _did Cam have this _in_-sane effect on her? Every time he came within smelling distance of her, she felt lightheaded and every hair on her body stood on end and her skin tingled like it had just been exfoliated.

She glanced at Massie, who was staring at Josh, who was glaring at Derrick, who looked like it was his birthday.

Claire wondered if Massie and Derrick's kiss had reignited their flame. She wouldn't be surprised at all if it had, but then what about Josh?

She sighed. Massie's life made hers look easy. All she had to worry about was Cam. Sweet, ah-dorable Cam. She still loved him. It was useless to say otherwise. But she had blown it big time. He had apologized, and she had flipped out. And she highly doubted he'd even try to talk to her again.

"Okay, so are we gonna split up and look around?" Massie said, her anxious amber eyes flickering back and forth between Derrick and Josh.

Claire shrugged, and looked around the bright lights and overwhelming chaos that was the annual Westchester Carnival.

It was relatively quiet except for a group of elementary-aged kids and a few random couples.

"Sure, why not?" Kemp said. "Hey Chris, I bet you ten dollars I can beat you at the balloon popping!"

"You're on!" Chris replied, and they took off running for the tent at the edge of the street.

Massie smirked at their retreating backs. "LBRs," She coughed.

Cam gave Derrick a pleading stare, and Derrick turned to face Claire. "Hey, can I talk to you?" He asked her.

Claire crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Okay," She said. "Let's go over here."

They walked over to a metal picnic table, and she hopped up onto the edge, softly swinging her feet back and forth above the cracked pavement.

"So, what's this all about?" She said, curiosity leaking into her voice.

Derrick looked down at the ground. "Well, two things," He mumbled. He quickly brought his head up, causing his messy blond curls to fall into his face.

"Okay," Claire said. "Start with one."

He sighed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Claire thought slowly for a minute. _Cam. _

"It has to do with Cam, doesn't it?" She said, kicking a clump of grass that had fought its way up through a small crack in the ground.

He nodded, gaging her reaction.

"Just say it already," She told him impatiently.

"You still like him, don't you?" He said, sticking his hands in his back pockets and ambling back and forth in front of the bench.

"What's it to you?" She snapped. Even the mere mention of Cam made her heart speed up.

"He still likes you. A lot. He just doesn't know what to do, especially after what happened yesterday," Derrick said.

Claire felt her heart sing. He _did_ still like her! She stayed quiet on the outside, waiting for Derrick to explain.

"He's beating himself up over you," Derrick said, his normally playful brown eyes serious. "He hasn't been completely himself ever since you left. He's never had another girlfriend."

Claire didn't know what to say. She cared about him, she wanted him, she _loved_ him. She just didn't want to get hurt again.

"Yes, I still like him too. But I just don't want to get hurt like last time," She admitted, clanging her heel off the metal bench.

"He regrets what happened... Nikki was just some crazy fangirl. He only liked her as a friend, but she didn't get that," Derrick said.

"That's not even half the reason I was so upset. It's that he was so overreactive. How would he like it if he found my IM conversations printed out with another boy?" Claire said, grinding her shoe into the crack in the ground.

Derrick exhaled. "That's true. But he's sorry, and he really wants to get back together with you."

Claire bit her lip. "Then he needs to tell me himself."

Derrick let out a short laugh. "He tried. As I recall, you didn't really let him."

Claire blushed at the memory. "Well, if he really cares, he'll try again."

"I'm trying again too," Derrick said softly.

Claire instantly knew he was talking about Massie.

"I know. But I'm gonna seem easy to win over compared to Massie," She told him truthfully.

Derrick groaned. "I know that! But that's _why _I love her! She never backs down, she's always herself, and she never settles for anything less than the best! Can't she see that I made a mistake and I miss her so much?"

Claire watched him in amusement. "Yeah, she does. You know she kinda has a thing for Josh now, though, right?"

"Don't remind me," Derrick groaned. "But that kiss... it was just like before. And she kissed me back, so I still have at least a _small _chance!"

Claire nodded. "Yeah. You're the only person that has that effect on her. She's almost _nervous _when she's around you, but in a good way. Kinda like how I am around Cam."

"Massie? Nervous? No," Derrick argued. "Those two words don't belong together unless 'not' is also there."

"I think I would know better than you," Claire pointed out. "Trust me, deep down inside, she's still that seventh grader who really liked you."

"You think?" Derrick said hopefully.

"I _know," _Claire promised.

"Thanks," Derrick said. "I really wanted to hear that and know it's true."

"It's just the truth," Claire said. "But if you want to win her back, you have to prove to her you love her. And don't forget about Alicia."

Derrick punched the picnic bench, and then winced. "Actually, I was trying really hard to forget about her. Anyway, what happened with her and Massie?"

Claire contemplated if it was worth it to tell him. "Well," She said, twisting the charm bracelet on her wrist. "Alicia was mad at her for, you know, kissing Josh, so she took a picture of them and told K and D that Massie was seeing him behind her back, so they both hated her, and then you broke her heart when you started going out with Alicia, just to make a long story short."

Derrick looked shocked. "Alicia told me that Massie and Josh were hooking up behind everyone's backs, and she told me it would make Mass jealous if I went out with _her. _I never liked her; I only ever went out with her to try and win Massie back. I just stayed with her 'cause she was cool for a while and she's _hot_, but I didn't know she lied!"

"She manipulated everyone," Claire said, shaking her head in disbelief. "It's not_ all _your fault. But she cost you Massie."

Derrick growled and punched the bench again with all the strength he had. He swore angrily and shook his hand out.

"Did you hear a crunch or was that just me?" He said, grimacing and holding his hand away from his body.

"No, I definitely heard something," Claire said, caught between a gasp and a giggle.

His hand was already swelling and it looked somewhat out-of-shape.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath. "I can't play soccer with a broken hand!"

"You better go to the doctor," Claire advised him worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess," He said.

"Hey Claire," Massie said, coming up behind them. "Hi Derrick," She added, almost an afterthought.

"What did he do to his hand?" Massie asked Claire.

"He punched the bench because he loves you so much," Claire said, avoiding Derrick's incredulous face.

She watched Massie's eyes softened. "Really," She remarked coolly.

Claire envied how Massie could seem so collected around Derrick while she was really hyperactive inside.

"Well, you better get that checked out," She told him.

"I know," He said, smiling at her. "I don't have a ride though."

Massie thought for a minute. "Claire, call Isaac and he'll come with the other limo. Derrick can take this one," She said.

"By myself?" He asked, his puppy-dog eyes wistful.

"Fine," Massie relented. "I'll come, but only because I don't trust you by yourself in the good limo."

Derrick's face lit up, and he mouthed, "Thank you!" to Claire before following Massie back to the parking lot.

Claire smiled in return before heading off to find Kristen.

She couldn't wait until she heard from Massie how their little trip went.

"Hey Claire, can I talk to you please?" Cam asked her.

She gulped. Apparently she got to deal with her own drama first.

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. sixteen

**This is a half-chapter from Massie's POV. The other half should be done by tomorrow and it's Claire's POV.**

**Review!!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

The Limo, Again

Wednesday, September 4

7:16 PM

"Gawd, you couldn't just be normal for one night?" Massie asked Derrick as she settled down on the seat.

"Nope," He answered, grinning impishly.

Massie sat in silence for a few minutes as the limo purred along the quiet street.

"Can we talk?" Derrick said softly, resting his injured hand on the seat beside him.

"About what?" Massie responded, her face emotionless.

"Us," Derrick said. "What happened. Back in middle school _and_ a few hours ago."

"Okay, to make a long story short, we broke up. Alicia the Backstabbing Fannish Bitch hooked up with you while she knew I still liked you, turned my best friends against me, and took my Alpha spot. I went to Hollywood, and became a singer and model. I decided to come back just for the fun of it, and now we're here," Massie said, clutching the purple heart on her charm bracelet.

"Oh," Derrick said. He took a few deep breaths before talking again. "I'm sorry," He finally said.

"Yeah, you've told me," Massie snapped.

"But you didn't listen. All you did was pour Vitamin Water over my head," Derrick pointed out.

Massie laughed at the memory. "True," She admitted. "So talk. Say whatever you have to say."

"Fine. One: The only reason I went out with Alicia was because she said it would make you jealous and want me back. Two: I don't know why I'm still with her. Three: I really, really missed you. Four: I really, really, really wish we could have another shot together," Derrick said in one breath.

"That changes things," Massie said. "I'm assuming Claire explained some stuff to you."

Derrick nodded. "Yeah, but don't get mad at her. She was trying to help."

"I won't. She's a true friend, she does what's best for me," Massie said.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool. You're trying to get her and Cam back together, aren't you?" Derrick said.

Massie nodded. "They're totally MFEO."

Derrick tilted his head to the side. "MFEO?"

Massie giggled. She couldn't help herself, he was just so ah-dorable times ten when he was confused. "Made for each other," She clarified.

"Right," Derrick said.

The limo glided to a stop in front of the emergency room, and Massie grabbed Derrick's good hand and pulled him out of the limo after her.

She gave him one of her irresistable half-smiles and marched into the front desk.

"Good evening, what's your problem tonight?" A lazy, elderly nurse drawled, putting on a pair of thick glasses.

Derrick mumbled something inintelligible, gaping at Massie's soft grasp on his hand.

"He thinks he has a broken hand," Massie jumped in, calmly addressing the skeptical nurse.

"Oh, I see," The nurse said, glancing at Derrick's swollen, twisted arm. "How did that happen?"

"I, uh, well, see, I punched a picnic bench," He said sheepishly.

The nurse's bushy eyebrows rose. "Interesting, very interesting." She whipped out a pen and scribbled something on her notepad.

"Anger management issues," She muttered under her breath.

Massie snickered. If only she knew...

"Name?" She inquired, glancing over the top of her glasses.

"Derrick Harrington," Derrick said.

"Okay, Mr. Harrington, right this way to x-ray," The nurse said, pointing down a hall.

"Of course," He said, mocking her stern tone.

Massie followed him and sat down in a chair outside the x-ray room.

Minutes later, Derrick reemerged, holding an ice pack over his hand.

"Remind me again how I ended up sitting in a hospital room on a Wednesday night with an idiot who punches metal tables?" She asked him, fake-sighing and tapping her foot on the ground.

"Because you looooove me," Derrick teased her, shaking his butt.

"Puh-lease," Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Derrick Harrington?" A doctor said, walking out from the room.

Derrick stood up. "Right here."

The doctor pulled a large x-ray from a folder. "Well, you broke two knuckles here, and you also fractured two carpals. You must have punched that table pretty hard."

Derrick nodded proudly. "As much as I love her," He said, pointing at Massie, who promptly turned red.

"Right. You're going to have to have a cast on for the next six to eight weeks," The doctor said.

"There goes half my soccer season," Derrick said sadly.

"Your own fault," Massie reminded him, standing up and following the doctor down another hallway.

"A nurse will be right with you," The doctor said. "Feel better."

Derrick sank down into a plastic chair. "Coach is gonna kill me. The guys are gonna laugh at me. I'm so screwed," He moaned.

Massie stayed quiet. She was too tongue-tied to answer him. Why, oh why, had she fallen for him again? True, he wasn't the same childish, butt-shaking seventh grader he had been, but he was still Derrick Harrington, her first real crush and first boyfriend and first kiss. She ah-bviously wasn't going to forget that.

Seconds later, the same nurse from before came into the room.

"All right, pick a color," She said, walking over to the sink and washing her hands.

"Is your favorite color still purple?" Derrick asked Massie, grinning.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Okay then. I want purple," He announced.

Massie giggled. "You're not serious, are you?" She said.

He nodded solemnly. "I am," He said.

Massie couldn't help but laugh at the bright purple cast that covered Derrick's arm. And he had done it because of her.

"Wow," She said. "I knew you were retarded, but not _this_ retarded!"

Derrick laughed. "It's all for you."

"So I've heard," Massie said. "But what makes you think I care?"

They were back in the hall now, the fluorescent lights beaming down on them.

"This," Derrick said, turning to face her and grabbing her hands.

He leaned in to kiss her, and Massie couldn't make herself do anything but kiss him back.

Just like before, the space between them closed and she grasped his hair, holding him tight.

He wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and she could feel the hard cast on her hip. Not that she minded, though.

If anyone had asked her just a day earlier, she would never have thought that she would be making out with Derrick Harrington in a hospital hallway, laughing at his purple cast. But now that she was here, she wanted nothing else in the world. It was like two puzzle pieces had just realigned themselves. Her life felt perfect right now, under the flourescent lights of Westchester County Hospital with Derrick's arms wrapped around her.

Finally, they broke apart, both of them flushed and exhilerated.

"Okay, I care," Massie said, giggling.

"I know," Derrick replied, taking her hand with his good one and continuing down the hall.

"Alicia..." Massie trailed off.

"I'm breaking up with her. You know I never liked her," Derrick said confidently.

"Good," Massie said, leaning her head on Derrick's shoulder.

"And Josh?" Derrick asked.

"I love him, but like a brother," Massie said. "We talked about it earlier before you pulled your little stunt. He thinks he _likes me _likes me, but he'll realize we're more sister-brother."

"Good," Derrick said, laughing.

He held the door open for Massie, and she walked out slowly, smiling at him.

"So," She said. "What now?"

Derrick pretended to think. "How about this? Massie Block, will you be my girlfriend?"

Massie felt her heart inflate like a balloon. "Do you even really need to ask?" She said, standing on her toes to kiss him again.

Massie smiled and bounced slightly on her toes. Nuh-thing could compare to being with Derrick. She tried to recall why she had hated him so much, but she couldn't find one good reason. It had all been a misunderstanding. Well, on his part and her part, but not Alicia's.

Massie pushed the unpleasant thoughts out of her head, and focused on the present.

"Can you _not_ spill something on me this time if I tell you I love you?" Derrick asked jokingly.

"I'll think about it," Massie said coyly. "But I can't promise anything."

Derrick laughed softly. "That's my Block."

Massie couldn't remember the last time she had felt this content. If she could a) Get Claire and Cam back together, b) Get her revenge on Alicia, c) Win those two Grammys in February, and d) Get the new Fendi before it's released, then everything really would be perfect.

"Let's go," She said, dropping her bag into the limo before easily sliding in after it.

"Do we have to?" Derrick whined playfully.

"It's a school night," Massie told him, full of faux concern.

"Fine," Derrick grumbled. "Can we pick this up Friday night at a movie?"

"Done," Massie smiled. "Pick me up at seven."

"Yes, ma'am!" Derrick said, saluting her.

She giggled. Why did her brain die out every time he was near her? Where were all her cute comebacks?

The limo stopped, and Massie's excitement fell. She did nawt want to go home.

"I guess I got to go," She pouted. She pushed open the door of the limo, and she was halfway out before Derrick stopped her.

"Wait, don't I get a kiss good night?" He said.

"Of course," She told him. He stepped out of the limo, and he kissed her, right in front of the stately entrance of her house.

She would have kept kissing him, but a not-so-subtle cough startled her.

She whipped her head around, sending a flurry of glossy waves slamming into Derrick's face.

She gasped when she saw where the cough came from.

Apparently, her house wasn't the only thing she was kissing in front of.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Kemp asked her flirtaciously.

"You and Derrick, I guess," Chris commented.

"I knew they would get back together," Claire gushed.

"Congratulations," Cam mumbled.

"Aww," Kristen cooed.

"Why?" Josh said simply.

Massie's mind raced. They all knew now, but she didn't want Josh to find out like this. And Kemp and Plovert would ah-bviously let it slip to Alicia. She felt Derrick's warm arms still wrapped around her waist, and she kept her arms on his hair. She steadied her thoughts and spoke calmly.

"Hey guys," She said, her fiery amber eyes daring anyone to say anything. "I'm just going inside now."

After a final kiss, she loosened her grip and turned on her heel, sauntering up the driveway. She didn't care what they thought. She was Massie Block. It wasn't like she hadn't gone through this before.

All she really had to worry about was what shoes to wear on Friday. Leopard-print Louboutins or silver BCBGs?

Without turning around, she opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her, leaving all of them staring in awe after her, completely in the dark.

* * *

**I can't make good endings. Sorry. Josh fans, don't kill me please!! The poll is tied 9-9, so I just had to decide based on if I could make a better plot with Massington or Jassie. Sorry!!**

**Review please :D**


	17. seventeen

**I'm super sorry it took me so long to update!! I've been crazy busy and I'm not gonna have ANY free time until about May 23. Lol my schedule goes something like this: school, study, cheer practice or riding, depending on the day, homework, shower, eat, sleep. I'll be back to normal when school gets out in 2 weeks. Anyways, here's a short-ish chapter from Claire's POV. Review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

54th Annual Westchester Carnival

Wednesday, September 4

7:08 PM

_Flashback:_

_Massie thought for a minute. "Claire, call Isaac and he'll come with the other limo. Derrick can take this one," She said._

_"By myself?" He asked, his puppy-dog eyes wistful._

_"Fine," Massie relented. "I'll come, but only because I don't trust you by yourself in the good limo."_

_Derrick's face lit up, and he mouthed, "Thank you!" to Claire before following Massie back to the parking lot._

_Claire smiled in return before heading off to find Kristen._

_She couldn't wait until she heard from Massie how their little trip went._

_"Hey Claire, can I talk to you please?" Cam asked her._

_She gulped. Apparently she got to deal with her own drama first._

Claire nodded wordlessly and beckoned for him to follow her back over to the picnic table.

She sat on the edge of the table, bending her knees slightly and resting them on the bench beside her.

"So talk," She said, breaking her silence. She felt like she was split into two parts; one wanted desperately to hear what he had to say, but the other was terrified he didn't want her back after all.

Cam shifted his weight from one foot to another, keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how much Derrick already told you, but the whole Nikki thing was not a big deal. She was just some weird girl I met at camp and she wouldn't leave me alone," He explained, more to the cracked pavement then to her.

"Then why did you have IM chats printed out with her?" Claire said, keeping her face frosty. She was _nawt_ about to look weak. Being true BFFs with Massie Block had taught her a thing or two.

"For ESP. Dr. Loni wanted me to have some 'resource material to help me deal with my feelings,'" Cam said.

Claire clamped her teeth together to stop herself from giggling. "If you say so," She said, conveying major amounts of "whatevs."

"It's true!" Cam said, finally turning his captivating eyes to her face. "I haven't talked to her since you left."

"Yeah, so?" Claire said skeptically. "This isn't about you and Nikki, this is about you and me."

Cam's face lit up at the mention of "you and me."

Claire felt like forgiving him right then and there, but she was an actress, for Gawd's sake, and an actress who was Massie Block's best friend. She could absolutely _nawt_ just accept his apology like that.

"I wish it could go back to being just you and me," Cam said regretfully.

"Well, it can't," Claire said. "We can only go forward, and I don't know if I want it to be all 'you and me' again. We'll talk about it more tomorrow."

With that, she hopped off the bench, planning on making a smooth, flawless exit.

Instead, when she landed, her narrow heel got stuck in the crack. She blushed, and silently scolded herself. She couldn't picture Massie or even Kristen doing this.

She tried to pull her shoe out, pressing her hands to the table and pushing up, but it was still stuck.

Cam laughed, not at her, but in a sweet way. Claire shot him a dirty glare before yanking her leg so hard she thought it would break.

Her shoe popped out of the crack, making her teeter in her high heels.

Without another word, she stalked off towards the cotton candy stall. When things got bad, there was nothing like sugar to reverse her mood.

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty much a filler chapter. More coming!**

**REVIEW!!**


	18. eighteen

**I'm in a crappy mood, so sorry if this sucks. Bad breakup and all that... anyways, review please.**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

English III Class, 1st Period

Thursday, September 5

7:57 AM

Claire smiled softly to herself as she watched Derrick and Massie talk and laugh throughout class. They hadn't even been back together for 24 hours and they were already acting like lovebirds.

She sighed, and resumed doodling on her notebook. More than anything, she wanted to be Cam's girl again, but she didn't want to get hurt like last time. She ah-bviously still had feelings for him, but still...

After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang and Claire slowly gathered up her books. Beside her, Derrick had his arm around Massie's slim waist, and they walked out of the classroom together, numerous envious stares trailing after them.

Claire meandered down the busy hallway. She had heard all about Massie and Derrick's plans for Friday, and again, she felt a stab of envy that she didn't have someone to go to the movies with too. But then again, neither did Kristen, but Claire had spotted her and Kemp looking pretty cozy on the Ferris wheel last night.

As she walked into her next class, Alicia's chirpy voice came over the intercom.

"Good morning, WHS! Alicia Rivera here, giving you the scoop on school news. First of all, tryouts for the boys' and girls' basketball teams begin next Tuesday, so b-ballers, come ready to show off your stuff! Congrats to our Varsity Football team, who defeated the Abner Doubleday Day team 41-14. Finally, don't forget that Homecoming is next week, so vote for your grade's King and Queen. This has been Alicia Rivera for WHS saying, I heart you!"

Claire laughed silently as she imagined Massie campaigning for votes, as she knew she would be. She knew that Massie and Derrick would be the hands-down Junior King and Queen. She personally didn't care, but Massie would.

During the day, Claire wasn't fully there. Her mind wasn't, for sure. She barely spoke to Massie and Kristen at lunch, and by the end of the day, she was just going through the motions of living. She was too tired and too stressed and too heartsick to focus.

She sat down in the limo, and watched as Derrick walked Massie to the car, his insanely purple cast standing out like a dalmation without spots. Through the window, she saw Derrick ask Massie something, Massie hug Derrick and look pleased, and a passionate kiss before Massie finally broke herself away from him and bounced into the car, beaming.

"He asked me to Homecoming!" She exclaimed, her happiness making her even more beautiful than normal. Her amber eyes flickered brightly, her already tan cheeks tinged pink, and her glossy curls bounced around her animated face.

"That's awesome!" Claire said, breaking through her thoughts. It was like Massie had a magnetic field around her. When she was mad, everyone was mad along with her, and when she was happy, it was im-poss not to be too.

"We are so winning King and Queen," Massie gushed excitedly.

"I know," Claire said, smiling and rolling her eyes playfully. "Alicia is gonna be so mad."

"She already is," Massie said, calming herself down and flicking a stray curl over her shoulder. "She hates that Derrick broke up with her instead of her dumping him."

Claire rolled her eyes for real this time. "Gawd, how immature is that? No wonder Derrick wanted to dump her. What kind of dumb girl would act immature enough to make Derrick break up with? She's so desperate and pathetic. She probably gets nervous like a total LBR whenever he's near her."

Massie's eyes hardened and she froze. "You did nawt just say that."

Claire felt her stomach churn. How stupid could she be? She had basically just retold the story of Massie and Derrick's breakup, making Massie seem like the loser.

"Mass, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Claire apologized quickly. She knew Massie was mad, but worse than that, her eyes were filled with hurt. She felt awful that she had hurt her best friend like that, and it was a million times worse than having Massie mad at her.

"Isaac, stop," Massie called through a small speaker. "I'm getting out."

Claire's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

Massie wouldn't meet her eyes. "I'll get a ride with Derrick. Or Kristen. Or Josh. Or Kemp. Or Plovert. Or maybe even _Alicia_."

Claire winced. She punched her thigh, hating herself. Massie must really be upset and mad if she would rather get a ride with Alicia.

Massie jumped out of the car without another word, and stalked back up the driveway towards the steps. She called someone on her phone, presumably Derrick, and Claire's limo pulled away from the school.

Claire slumped back into her seat. She was an expert at losing the people she cared about most; Cam, and now Massie. Who would be next? Her family, all the way back in LA?

She felt a single tear roll down her cheek, probably leaving a crinkly trail of mascara.

Maybe California was the place for her after all.

* * *

**Next chapter from Massie's POV. Review!!**


	19. nineteen

**Hey. Just a note to anyone who is using any of my Massie jokes or plot ideas, PLEASE ask me first! If you're using some of my ideas, you should at least ask. I'll only say no if you're completely copying me.**

**Anyways, review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

WHS Driveway

Thursday, September 5

3:08 PM

Massie slammed the limo door shut and slung her bag over her shoulder, all the while furiously dialing Derrick on his cell phone.

"Pick up," Massie growl-pleaded, delicately parading back up the driveway towards the steps.

"Hello?" Derrick said over the phone.

Massie sighed in relief. "Hey, where are you?"

She picked her way through the grassy lawn towards the bottom step, and sat carefully on it, making sure not to get dirt on her lime green dress.

Derrick was silent for a moment before answering, "Soccer. Coach is making me run laps and get towels for the next two months. I've been demoted."

Massie couldn't help but giggle. "I'm worth it though, of course. Anyway, any chance you can come pick me up? Isaac has Claire, my backup driver has a doctor's appointment, and I am nawt calling a cab."

"Sorry Mass, I'm not allowed leave," Derrick said. The phone line crackled and sputtered, and Derrick tried to explain. "My phone's about to die and Coach is about to murder me, so I better go. See you tomorrow."

Massie scowled and stomped her heel on the ground.

There were several losers walking by, but none who Massie would actually ride with. She narrowed her eyes and scrutinized the school like it was a vintage Fendi bag.

Finally, she spotted Cam, who was walking morosely towards the student lot.

"Hey! Fisher!" Massie yelled, quickly standing up.

He stopped and turned her way, and he motioned for her to come over.

Sighing, she did, subtly brushing off her back to get rid of any dust or lint that had dared to collect there.

"Hi Massie, what's up?" Cam said, scuffing his shoe on the ground.

"I need a ride. Claire has Isaac, Derrick's at soccer- hey, why aren't you at practice too?" Massie wondered.

Cam shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't feel like going."

"Whatevs, so now you can drive me home," Massie beamed.

Cam stared at her skeptically. At least, as skeptically as he could at a girl as gorgeous as Massie. "Don't I get any say in this?" He said, bemused.

"Funny, but _no_," Massie replied, smiling sweetly. "Just go get your car already."

Cam rolled his eyes. "And why am I putting up with this?"

"Hmm, let me see. 1) I'm famous, 2) I'm hawt, 3) I want you to, and I always get what I want-," Massie started.

"Any _good_ reasons?" Cam said.

Massie glared at him. "As I was saying. 4) I am BFFs with your dream girl and I can help you get her back. Happy?"

Cam grinned, a mixture of disbelief and hope on his face. "Fine. But _only_ 'cause of number 4."

Massie smiled back, and marched over to his car, making herself comfortable in the front seat. "You know, maybe I should just get my own car instead of a limo," She mused.

Cam snickered, and started the engine. "So, what were you going to say about Claire? By the way, why aren't you riding with her?"

"We kind of got into a fight. She said a bunch of stuff about Alicia and Derrick which was a lot like what happened to me and Derrick, and I got really mad. I overreacted," Massie confessed. "I'll apologize later, after she does, of course. I wouldn't have overreacted if she hadn't insulted me in the first place."

"Okay," Cam said, preoccupied. "Anyway, does she like me?"

Massie considered for a minute. "Yes. She likes you _ah lawt_, but she really doesn't want to get hurt again like last time. Make her understand that and you two are an item all over again."

Cam's face brightened. "Really? I've tried to talk to her, but the first time, she ended up screaming at me and running away, and the second time, she was all mean and un-Claireish and she tried to run away but her shoe got stuck."

"I'm proud of her. Puh-lease, anyone who's friends with me will nawt back down easily. She's playing H2G," Massie said, feeling guilty about how she reacted earlier. She knew Claire didn't mean it like that, but still.

"So this is all your fault?" Cam accused. He didn't look mad, just a little annoyed.

"Yes, _Cameron_, it's all my fault that I suggested we come back to Westchester and now you have another chance with her," Massie said. "I'm so sorry, puh-lease believe me," She added sarcastically.

"Sure, sure," Cam said. They had just reached the Block Estate, and Massie opened the door, hesitating before getting out.

"She's my best friend; hurt her again and the whole world will know about it," Massie threatened, half-joking, half-serious.

With that said, Massie smoothly exited the car, sauntering up the gravel driveway towards her massive brick house.

She sighed. She had to go apologize to Kuh-laire now, and if there was one thing Massie was bad at, it was admitting she had done something wrong.

* * *

**Filler chapter, sorry. Working on the next chapter from Alicia's POV. **

**REVIEW!!**


	20. twenty

**I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but I'm thinking I'm going to wrap it up in a few chapters... I dunno, I'm still trying to figure it out. Anyways, here's a chapter from Alicia's POV. Review por favor!!**

**xoxo, kris**

* * *

Westchester, NY

The Rivera's House

Saturday, September 7

11:14 AM

"Olivi-AH!" Alicia whined, flinging a cashmere pillow at the girl's air-filled head.

"Ow!" Olivia yelped, diving onto Alicia's majestic bed. "What was that for?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. Could Olivia just pay attention to her? For once, she wanted her advice on a crucial situation, and all Olivia could do was bounce up and down and chatter about Massie's latest outfit.

"Could you puh-lease listen to me?" Alicia said, dropping down on the bed beside her. She smoothed her post-sleepover braids and crossed her legs Indian-style.

"Sorry," Olvia said, copying her position. "What were you saying?"

"We need to take down Massie. She's ruining my life," Alicia snarled, grabbing another pillow and whipping it at the wall.

"Oh, right," Olivia said, inching backwards away from her. "How are you going to do that?"

"_We_," Alicia said pointedly, "are going to expose her little relationship to the whole world."

Olivia looked confused, which was nothing unusual. "How? Why would people care if she has a boyfriend? And anyway, why would those important magazine people listen to us?"

"Gawd, I don't know how you graduated preschool sometimes," Alicia grumbled. "People would care because she's America's Sweetheart, pop superstar, Ralph Lauren model,-"

"Number 1 on People's Most Beautiful Teens list?" Olivia supplied helpfully.

"Don't remind me," Alicia snapped. "As I was saying, she's never even been spotted _kissing_ a guy. If they see her making out with one or even more, her rep would be _history_!"

Olivia cocked her head to the side. "But if you hate her, why do you want her to be in History with all the boring dead guys with gray hair who everyone knows about? You know? Like that guy, Georgie Washerton who discovered America? Wouldn't that just, like, make her famous... famous... _famous-er_?"

Alicia jumped off the bed, her feet hitting the hardwood floors with a thump. "Look, Olivia, here's the plan. We are going to spy on Massie and Derrick, take a picture of them, give it to some magazine, and then the whole world will think she's a huge slut. Do you understand?"

Olivia's eyes widened, meaning she finally got it. "Yep!"

Alicia sighed in relief. "About time. Anyway, I overheard them planning another date for tonight. They're going to that new club in NYC. I have dance, so you are going to follow them, and when you're absolutely sure they're not looking, take pictures of them when they're together. Got it?"

"But I have dance too! Why do I have to skip it while you get to go?" Olivia pouted.

"Because I'm Alpha and I said so!" Alicia said bossily.

"Fine," Olivia said, sulking. "I'll do it."

"Good," Alicia smiled. Being able to boss her friends around and get away with it was one of the best parts about being Alpha, along with being able to get away with anything, being told by everybody that you were the best, and being able to get any guy she wanted. Well, almost any guy, except for Josh. Ironically, the only one she really wanted was the one who didn't want her back.

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch slightly like it always did when she was thinking hard about HARTs. She _awnestly_ didn't care that her and Derrick had broken up; she only cared that he left her for Massie.

But now, that meant that Josh was back on the market, and she was always ready to shop. She just had to convince him that she was better than Massie.

"Come over right after you get back and I'll work on the next stage of Operation: DMA," She commanded.

"DMA?" Olivia wondered.

"Destroy. Massie. Again," Alicia said deviously. "Only this time, it will be for good."

* * *

**Gasp. You didn't think Alicia would go down without a fight, did you? Hehe. Review and I'll update ;)**


	21. twentyone

**Okay, I think I'm done with all the filler chapters for the most part ;)**

**You can thank me by reviewing!!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

**ohhh and I want some advice. Should I go brunette? Seriously thinking about it... Right now I'm honey blonde but I'm thinking about a chestnut brown with reddish tints. lol well I'll update faster with the more input I get!**

* * *

Westchester, NY

Derrick's Ferrari

Saturday, September 7

8:58 PM

"You really think we're going to get away with this?" Derrick asked Massie doubtfully. They were sitting in the parking lot in front of a chic nightclub, and he was looking around at all of the sophisticated lower-20's population who could afford to pay three hundred dollars for a round of drinks.

"Am I gorgeous?" Massie replied, tapping her glitter-infused navy nails along the door handle.

"Absolutely," Derrick answered, leaning in to kiss her.

After a minute and a half of kissing, Massie pulled away and said, "That's your answer. We're _absolutely_ going to get away with this."

After a final spritz of glossing spray to her already-reflective brunette waves, Massie led the way over to the door.

Flashing the guard a winning smile, she pulled out a fake I.D. and winked as they both got through the doors without trouble.

"Do I really look twenty-one?" Derrick wondered out loud.

Massie giggled. "Not really, but the five hundred dollars I slipped into his pocket must have cleared his vision. I mean, I can pass for nineteen or even twenty, but money always seems to fix sight problems."

"Nice, Block," Derick said, sliding his arm around her waist.

Massie smiled in return, subtly pulling up her barely-there, indigo-sequined minidress.

"C'mon, let's dance," Massie shouted over the blaring music, and she tugged Derrick into the center of the dance floor.

She was beyond glad she had had Claire make a public outing at the Animal Shelter tonight, keeping away any paparazzi who were on the prowl for some Massie news. If word got out about her grinding with some blonde guy in a nightclub in a dress that barely covered her underwear, she would be screwed.

She made herself forget any unpleasant thoughts and focused on the thumping beat of the music, the flashing party lights, Derrick's body pressed against hers, and his hands winding their way up her body.

She sighed. There was nowhere else in the entire world she would rather be, and no one else she would rather be with.

* * *

Outside the door, Olivia Ryan followed Massie's lead; flashing the already dazed guard a flirty smile, a fake I.D., and a lot of leg.

After going inside, she started to search for Massie and Derrick. It wasn't too hard to spot them. They were right in the center of the dance floor, dancing like Olivia had only seen in R-rated movies. They looked like they had practically been glued together from their waists all the way up to their lips.

Grabbing her hot pink camera from her knockoff Fendi, Olivia carefully snapped several shots of Massie and Derrick.

Grinning proudly, Olivia tossed the camera back into her bag and marched back out of the door, heading straight to Alicia's- via taxi, of course, since she hadn't quite been able to pass her driving test. She banished all negative thoughts with a flip of her hair. Who really needed to know which was left and which was right anyway?

* * *

Back inside the club, a breathless Derrick pulled Massie to the edge of the room.

"God, Massie, you're so... wow," He breathed, keeping his arms entangled on whatever part of Massie he could reach.

"I know," She answered, throwing in a naughty wink for effect. Hitting the clubs with Claire in LA had been their way to let off steam in the past half a year, and she had danced with several guys, but not like this and certainly not wearing a dress this short.

She stayed with Derrick in a corner away from the bar. She wasn't big on the alcohol, because dancing was enough to make her drunk, in a sense. She kept kissing Derrick, ignoring his rock-solid purple cast tangled in her hair. Claire didn't know what she was missing. She had opted to stay home and have a movie night with Kristen after her charity work, much to Massie's annoyance. She brushed it aside and sat down in a corner booth, leaning back onto Derrick's chest.

She yawned, suddenly exhausted. "What time is it?" She asked Derrick, grabbing his good arm to check his watch.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was after one. "Shit, I was supposed to be home at midnight. We gotta go."

Derrick gave her that irresistible puppy dog look, and her heart melted all over again.

"Can we pick this up after the dance next Friday? Get the guys to sleep over at my place with K and C?" Massie suggested.

"Sure," Derrick quickly agreed. "Let's go."

Massie didn't remember falling asleep in the car, or arriving back at her house. She only vaguely remembered his warm arms carrying her inside, being gently set down on her bed, and him kissing her good night.

It didn't matter, though. She had just had an ah-mazing night, and nothing, not Alicia, not any stupid wannabes, not even anyone else, could change that.

Unfortunately, one ditzy blonde who didn't know left from right could.

* * *

**I know it seems like this is all Massie right now, but Claire will get her chance after the next chapter. Does anyone smell some serious Clam?? I'm not sure if I do... ;)**

**REVIEW!!**


	22. twentytwo

**OMG I hit 300 reviews!! Thanks soooo much, I heart y'all!**

**Ok, so I got another idea from a lot of reviews. Do you want this to be Closh or Clam?? I honestly never thought about that, but I like it :)**

**Finally, I'm now a brunette. (who still has wayyyy too many blonde moments!) I'm putting a pic up on my pro so lemme know what you think!**

**Review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

The Westchester Mall

Monday, September 9

4:18 PM

"EHMAGAWD!" Claire screeched. She dropped her armload of shopping bags and rushed over to the newsstand.

Massie rolled her eyes, grabbed Claire's bags, and casually followed after her.

Claire snatched up a copy of the latest People, and shook it in Massie's face.

Massie felt her face pale, bags drop, and head spin.

_"Massie parties wildly while Claire helps out!" _The magazine cover screamed. It showed a picture of Massie, wearing a tiny sequined dress, making out with Derrick, and on the other side, Claire, dressed in jeans and a tank top, brushing a fluffy dog.

Claire stared at Massie, concern stamped on her face. "You don't look so good," She said, pulling Massie over to a bench.

"Lemme see that," Massie ordered. She tore the offending magazine from Claire's hands, and fingers shaking, she frantically flipped to the main story.

_"Westchester, NY -- Dancing provocatively with an unknown blonde in a twenty-one-and-up nightclub wearing a barely there dress, America's Sweetheart of Song didn't look so sweet. Massie Block was spotted in a New York City club last Saturday, appearing to be drunk and acting older than her age. _

_Meanwhile, Claire Lyons, Sweetheart of the Screen, was across town helping out the local Animal Shelter. She was dressed casually, friendly and chatty as always. When asked of Block's whereabouts, she replied, "She wasn't feeling too good today." _

_A concerned friend confided, "Massie's been having a lot of trouble with alcohol and boys recently. She can't seem to get enough of either of them. I'm just worried this will hurt her amazing career."_

_Massie has never before displayed such inappropriate behavior, and many parents are outraged. She is a role model for millions of young girls all across the world, and an incident like this can only leave them searching for a new hero._

_Could they find that hero in Block's best friend, Claire Lyons? Lyons and her squeaky-clean reputation along with her incredible acting skills serve as a much better role model than Block's wild ways._

_"Claire is so sweet; she always wants the best for people. Massie is the total opposite. She wants attention; she skips class and hooks up with a different guy every night of the week," Best friend Alicia Rivera tells us._

_Rivera has always tried to look out for Massie, and she has warned her several times, but to no avail. She tearfully admitted that Massie had hurt her in several ways; stealing her boyfriend, lying to her friends, and spreading vicious rumors."_

Massie whipped the magazine to the ground. "That BITCH! I was NAWT drunk! I didn't go anywhere near the bar! All me and Derrick did was kiss and dance!"

Claire scrambled to return the magazine to the shelf and dragged Massie out of the mall.

Once in the limo, Massie snapped back into herself. "She has officially crossed the line. I'm going to make her life hell!"

Claire nodded fervently. "I'm in. She can nawt just like to a national magazine about you and get away with it. And those pictures? She must have followed you or something."

Massie put her head down into her hands. "I can nawt believe her! I never did anything to her!"

Claire rubbed Massie's back comfortingly. "Don't worry, she won't get away with this."

Just looking at Massie's slouched posture and unglossed lips made Claire's blood boil. This was her _best friend_ Alicia was messing with!

Claire dialed Kristen's number and spoke urgently. "Kris? This is an emergency. Get over to Massie's as fast as you can. Bring all the copies of People that you can find."

She sent out a text message to Derrick and the rest of the guys.

**CLAIRE: **Get over to Massie's. It's urgent. Bring all the copies of People you can find.

**DERRICK: **Is Massie ok?

**CLAIRE: **Physically, yes. Emotionally, no. Mentally, no. Career, rep, social life, no.

**DERRICK: **I'm on the way.

Claire tried to soothe and cheer up Massie until they reached the house.

Derrick was already waiting, holding a copy of the magazine in his hand.

"I'll go inside," Claire said.

Massie walked over to Derrick slowly.

"What is this Massie?" He asked her. He looked like he didn't know if he should scream at her or comfort her.

"I don't know," She answered truthfully.

"You hook up with a different guy every night of the week?" Derrick scoffed. "Nice to know."

Massie finally snapped, and she jutted her hip out angrily and placed her hand on it fiercely. "You believe that?" She screamed. "You _awnestly _believe Alicia over me? She got someone to take pictures that night. She ah-bviously brought them to the editors and fed them a bunch of lies! She could have just destroyed my career, and all you care about is yourself?"

Derrick looked taken aback. He enveloped Massie in a tight hug, and guilt racked his body when he felt her tears on his shoulder. It took a lot to make Massie Block cry, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry, Mass. I just didn't know what to think. It's easy to fall for this crap, you know?" Derrick said, softly running his hands through Massie's hair.

When she didn't answer him, he kept talking. "It's all new to me, this whole dating-a-celebrity thing. It's going to take some getting used to."

Massie sniffed and looked up. "Sorry, I overreacted. With you, I mean, not with Alicia. She's going to wish she never messed with me when I'm done with her, and that's an understatement."

Derrick held Massie close to him, not flirtaciously this time, but protectively. "It's okay, all you have to do is find out something really bad about her and tell everybody. Make her a million times more upset than you are now. If this is what Alicia can do to get revenge, imagine what you can do. You're Massie Block, and you do everything a ton better than her."

Massie's lip quivered. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Derrick said. "Let's go inside and relax for a while. I'm sure Claire and Kristen will want to help make Alicia miserable."

"Yeah," Massie said. She grabbed Derrick's good hand and squeezed it tightly, letting him know she really was grateful. "Let's destroy that slut."

* * *

**Ooh, revenge, Massie-style, coming up! Review if you want it! **


	23. twentythree

**Haha well I still don't have any idea where I'm going with this, but I'm working reallllly hard! I've updated like every day this week! Anyways, review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

WHS, Junior Hallway

Tuesday, September 10

7:32 AM

Alicia snaked her way down the hall, practically bouncing on her jazz-strengthened, toes.

Her plan had gone down opposite of disastrous, and she couldn't wait to see the look on Massie's face, if she even showed up to school.

Sure, she felt a _little _bit guilty about what she had done. Bringing the pictures of Massie and Derrick to the People offices in NYC had been genius; Massie-worthy even. Lying to the reporters about Massie's "bad habits" had been just another Massie-esque touch.

She chuckled to herself. Who was she kidding? She didn't feel the slightest bit guilty. She felt giddy, maybe even crazy. Maybe she was Alpha-worthy after all.

She took pleasure in eavesdropping on LBRs' conversations -mostly about Massie- as she wove through the hall.

"...Such a slut!"

"I can't believe her!"

"Can you believe Alicia was brave enough to tell them?"

"Damn, Massie looked hot! I just wish it was me instead of Derrick!"

She stifled a scowl. Apparently Kemp would be harder to sway off Massie.

Think of the Bitch, Alicia mused absentmindedly.

Marching down the hallway, head held high, a signature half smile playing across her cherry-colored lips, Massie never once took her vicious amber eyes off of Aliica.

On her left was Kristen, and on her other side was Claire. Two pairs of blue eyes and one pair of amber bore a whole straight through her head, but it was only the amber ones that frightened her.

Alicia was confused. How could Massie possibly still have that constant today-is-my-birthday attitude?

The crowd parted as Massie passed, her heels clicking menacingly on the smooth floor.

Alicia steadied her breathing and focused on the tiles beneath her feet. White, white, navy. White, white, navy. White, white... scarlet patent leather Louboutins?

She forced herself to make eye contact with Massie, but before she could even say anything, Massie cut her off, her full, glossy lips only a few feet away.

"I talk, you listen, _Rivers_," Massie said calmly, her voice full of hatred. "You've tried to mess with me for the last time."

Alicia stood up straight, her C-cups bouncing along with her. "I ruined your rep, _Block._There's nothing left for me to mess with," She retorted, trying to sound even half as cool as Massie.

"That's where you're wrong, Alicia," Massie said. She nodded slightly to Kristen, who stepped foward, a cocky grin on her face. Even in her three-inch alligator Prada pumps, she came inches short of Alicia's 5'7.

"All she has to do is go to US Weekly and do an interview. She can say you were a false source, tell them you and People lied, and People will have to fight back. They'll ah-bviously trace the lies back to you. You're gonna need your _Daddy's_ help on this one. Lying to the American public? That's fraud, and it can cost you up to five thousand dollars and probation for two years. That's not really what Ralph is looking for in models," Kristen explained scathingly.

Alicia bit her lip, scraping a coating of lip gloss into her mouth. "So? I think I can afford that. Five thousand dollars is nuh-thing. And the whole world thinks you're a slutty attention whore, Massie, so my job is done."

Claire whispered something to Massie, who started laughing. "So true," She told Claire.

Alicia burned with curiosity. She _hated_ being left out of _anything_.

"What?" She said. She couldn't help herself, she _needed_ to know what they were saying.

"Nothing," Claire said sweetly, batting her lashes innocently.

"You'll see, " Kristen added wickedly, no sweetness visible, real or faux.

"I can't _wait_ for Homecoming, can you?" Massie asked conversationally.

Alicia's stomach dropped down to the heels of her Marc by Marc Jacobs wood-soled wedges. They were going to get her.

She couldn't find the nerve to answer, so she just stood there, her eyes wide and terrified. She temporarily hated herself for acting like such a loser. Where was her inner Massie when she needed it?

"Well, we better be going. Nice talking to you," Massie smirked. "Enjoy your life... while you still have one."

After a round of high fives, Claire, Kristen and Massie turned in unison and strutted down the hall, leaving Alicia standing alone.

She leaned up against her locker, praying for her head to stop reeling. The last thing she needed was to wipe out in the middle of the hallway in front of all these people. With her luck, or lack of it, she would be trampled by their cheap Target ballet flats and her brand-new Ella Moss halter would be destroyed.

Eventually, her head stopped spinning, but her nausea stayed. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and her body was hating her for it, even though it should be used to it by now.

Olivia appeared at her side. "What was that all about?" She asked. Alicia envied her for looking so carefree, while she herself was a wreck.

"Nothing," Alicia said. She placed her hands on the cool, metal locker to stop their quivering. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Want to know what Massie, Claire and Kristen know? And what they're going to do? Review if you want to find out soon ;D**


	24. twentyfour

**Review :)**

**xoxo, kristyn**

**And just so y'all know, I NEVER check my emails, so if you PM me and I don't reply, it's not that I don't like you; it's cause I don't go on like ever! So I'll take a few minutes and write some review replies here.**

**ImNotWithYou12: Just cause Alicia's your favorite character and she's a total loser in this story doesn't mean you should just review saying you "can't read it anymore" cause you "don't like massie." Kinda pointless to review...**

**ps269: don't worry; alicia's not going down completely, she will get her happy ending ;)**

**BlondeMysteryChic: homecoming is, well, this chapter and the two chapters after it! no, cam and claire aren't going together, but that doesn't mean they won't get back together!**

**everyone who said they liked it and update soon: I LOVE YOU ALL!! lol!**

* * *

Westchester, NY

The Block Estate, Massie's Room

Saturday, September 14

2:36 PM

"Hey Mass," Claire said as she entered Massie's room. "I got the magazine!"

Massie jumped off her bed and eagerly pulled the flimsy magazine out of Claire's waving hand.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" She squealed. She anxiously flipped through her interview with US Weekly, looking at the pictures of her photoshoot.

_"Massie spills!" _The cover proclaimed, showing the infamous picture of Massie and Derrick.

Massie immediately hugged Claire, bouncing up and down in her fluffy Ugg slippers. "Phase One is done, done and done!"

She dragged Claire over to her beloved leather chaise, and she settled down to read her revenge interview.

_"Just a week ago, Massie Block shocked the world with her provocative photos and spilled secrets. Only US had the chance to sit down and chat with Massie to get it all straightened out."_

Massie skimmed through all of the questions and her honest answers, half redeeming her rep, half dissing Alicia. Her entire interview had been done Tuesday, and it was already on national display.

The interview idea had been beyond genius. It explained that she was just dancing, Derrick was actually her boyfriend, she had never touched any alcohol, and Alicia was just a jealous wannabe who had lied to People.

Flipping down to the conclusion, she grinned when she saw the final statement.

_"As it turns out, Massie has done nothing wrong; she is merely a teenage girl who wanted a fun night out to dance with her boyfriend. All it took to defame her was a jealous ex-friend and a desperate tabloid, but Massie confided the truth to us."_

Massie held her palm up for a high five, which Claire returned gladly.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that info you found out on her is true?" Massie asked Claire.

Claire nodded confidently. "Yep. And you're going to announce it when you're on stage, right?"

"Exactly," Massie beamed. "Let's start to get ready now, because I have Jakkob coming at 4 for hair. I'll do makeup."

* * *

Four hours later, Massie emerged from her bathroom, finally ready to go. Claire was sitting impatiently on her bed, tapping one elegant heel on the glossy floors.

"Ready?" She asked Claire.

"I was ready a half hour ago," Claire replied, grinning.

Massie rolled her eyes playfully. "You can't rush perfection."

Claire giggled. "Too true, too true. What time is the limo coming?"

Massie glanced at her cell phone screen. "At 7, so we have about twenty minutes. I'll rate you!"

Claire stood up, and did a 360 for Massie.

"Miss Lyons is looking fabulous in a simple but stunning white Foley + Corrina shirred corset dress which flaunts her ah-mazing tan and blonde hair, which is in an ah-dorable curled side-pony. Her shoes are rose-colored Moschino t-bone heels. You are a... 9.8! You can be a 9.9 if you add a little more self-tanner on your shoulders," Massie said.

"Thanks!" Claire said, smiling. Massie smiled back, then spun around so Claire could see her outfit.

"Miss Massie Block is rocking an ADAM metallic draped back-tie dress in gold, and it shows off her jaw-dropping amber eyes and matches her gold-themed makeup. Her hair is down and in loose curls, and it is freshly highlighted and trimmed. Her shoes are the not-yet-released Massie for Louboutin open-toe slingbacks in Royal Purple, and her skin is glowing and tan. Congrats, you're a total 10!" Claire squealed.

"I know," Massie said, winking. "Aren't I always?"

"No comment," Claire coughed playfully.

"Coming from the girl who thought Keds were cool," Massie joked.

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but Massie held her hand up to stop her.

"Kidding," She said as she walked over to the door. "Anyway, the limo and Derrick are here."

Claire bit back a sigh. She was going to the dance solo, because Cam hadn't said anything to her since they had talked on the night Derrick broke his hand. She was back to square one, but she didn't want to stay there anymore.

"Kuh-laire?" Massie asked, already halfway down the stairs. "You coming?"

Claire called out, "Yeah, I'm on the way."

She followed Massie down the regal hallway and out the front door, and she was greeted by a luxurious purple limo that threw the last glimmers of sunlight on the majestic fountain.

She gasped. "Purple?"

Massie giggled. "Well, we couldn't just show up in a _black_ limo like we do every day!"

She started laughing so hard her sides hurt. She leaned against the metallic purple monstrosity to try and support herself, and she was surprised when Massie joined her.

Eventually, Derrick opened the door and stuck his head out. "When the purple limo showed up outside my house, I knew it was you that did this. Man, the guys are gonna give me shit about this!"

Massie collapsed onto the limo seat, then took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Gawd, my mascara is about to start running," She complained.

Claire dropped down onto the seat across from them. "I know, mine too!"

The limo glided down the quiet street, heading to the Montador for Kristen.

"And they won't all give you shit for this," Massie said to Derrick. "We're picking them up too."

"All of them?" Claire asked, wide-eyed. She could not deal with another awkward Cam run-in tonight.

"Well, Josh and Kemp," Massie said. "They asked for a ride 'cause they knew I'd be doing something ah-mazing, and Kemp kinda has a thing for Kristen."

"I know, I saw them kissing on the Ferris wheel at the fair last week," Claire giggled.

"Ehmagawd! And she didn't tell me?" Massie said, looking miffed.

"You've kinda been preoccupied with all your Alicia and People drama," Claire reminded her.

"Point," Massie admitted, and then gasped. "I can nawt believe I just said that!"

Claire laughed. "Given!"

The limo pulled up to the Montador, and a flustered, barefoot Kristen limp-giggled down to the limo.

She thrust the door open, and landed next to Claire. "I'm running so late! Soccer didn't end until an hour ago so I didn't have enough time to get ready," She explained while jamming her shoes on her feet.

"Well, you better hurry up, because we're picking up Kemp next," Massie said slyly. "You should at least get some gloss on."

Kristen blushed, but waved Massie's implied meaning away. "I so do nawt like him. He kissed me, and I was too shocked to do anything but kiss back."

Massie shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Derrick added, "He's totally crushing on you now, so it's your loss."

The limo stopped at the Hurley's house where Josh and Kemp were sitting on the steps. Claire burst out laughing when she saw them do a double take when the limo stopped.

Massie opened the sunroof and stood on the seat, her narrow heels denting the sleek leather.

"Get in, losers," She yelled to them. "We don't want to be _too_ late!"

Josh and Kemp walked to the limo, keeping their eyes on the ground. They were obviously mortified by the impossible-to-miss shade of purple.

"What's up, babes?" Kemp said as he wedged himself between Kristen and Claire.

"The sky," Kristen said, major 'duh' in her voice.

"Your ego," Massie added, sarcasm dripping off her voice.

Josh followed him, sitting on Claire's other side. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know the meaning of the word 'normal'."

"And you do?" Derrick snickered.

Massie giggled and leaned against her boyfriend. Thank Gawd Josh didn't want her anymore, or else this would be awkward times a hundred.

Finally, the limo stopped at the school, and just as Massie had planned, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the purple car.

"Hurley, escort Kristen; Hotz, Claire," Massie ordered. "Move!"

After everybody but her and Derrick were out, she fake-patted her silky curls and shook her flirty side bangs out of her eyes.

She was ready-times-a-million to LBR-ify Alicia.

* * *

**Kinda a filler but all the action happens in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT IT BY MONDAY!!**


	25. twentyfive

**Oh. Em. GEE! I've realized that picking pairings is my worst nightmare. First I had to choose Massington or Jassie, and that took me forever and a half, and NOW I have to choose Clam or Closh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh. Ugh!**

**Anyways, that's only important for the next chapter, but this chapter is all about Massington and Alicia. **

**Review please!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

The WHS Gym

Saturday, September 14

7:43 PM

Massie squeezed Derrick's hand as they emerged from the limo, naturally stopping traffic.

She automatically switched into "Red Carpet Mode," her and Claire's strategy for public events.

Filing and walking casually, flaunting her best features, and giving the occasional bystander a flirty wink, Massie led the way to the gym.

"Very sexy," Derrick whispered in her ear. "But when you winked at that kid you made me jealous."

Massie giggled, and she replied, "You have no reason to be jealous. That winking is just part of my job as being famous."

The gym had been decorated, as per usual. The theme seemed to be school colors, and navy and gold everything made Massie's head swim. The throbbing music made Massie's heels vibrate, and the flashing lights only added to the atmosphere.

"Let's dance," She purred, and she guided Derrick to the center of the floor. "But we're keeping it PG this time."

Derrick pouted, and he swatted a messy curl away from his intense brown eyes. "PG-13?" He asked hopefully.

"Fine," Massie relented.

As always, all eyes were on her, but like the true master that she was, she stayed focused on Derrick. Well, mostly focused on Derrick. A small, size-zero part of her mind anxiously awaited the King and Queen results; or more specifically, what she was going to reveal about Alicia.

Eventually, the music stopped, and the principal, a short, stocky, balding man came up to the microphone.

It crackled and squeaked in protest as he breathed heavily into it.

"May I have everybody's attention, please?" He said. Immediately, everybody stopped talking and stared up at him as if he was a Victoria's Secret model on a runway.

"Thank you. I have the results for this year's Junior Homecoming King and Queen, and I am ready to announce them," He said proudly, waving a gold envelope in his sweaty hand.

"This year's Junior Homecoming King is... Mr. Derrick Harrington!" He bellowed.

Derrick quickly kissed Massie and jumped up onto the stage, accepting the crown. He pumped his fists into the air and everyone cheered loudly.

"Alright, that's enough, Derrick," The principal said disapprovingly. "And this year's Queen is... Massie Block!"

Massie instantly felt like it was Christmas, even though she had been expecting this all along. She gracefully strode to the stage, loving all of the explosive applause she was getting.

She graciously accepted the gold crown, and then quickly asked the principal if she could say a few words. When he obliged, she nodded to Derrick, who distracted him and led him out of the gym.

"First of all, I'd like to say thank you to everyone at WHS. You all are ah-mazing!" She started.

"Well, _almost_ all of you. I'd like you to bring your attention to Alicia Rivera... or should I say Alicia _Rivers_?" She continued deviously. A bright spotlight shone on Alicia, but not in a good, everyone-loves-you, winner-of-American-Idol way; it was more like she was on The Moment of Truth.

"Yes, Miss Rivers isn't exactly who you think she is. She's not really Spanish; her _daddy_made up that last name so her maternal grandmother would bless their marriage. And get this -- they're nawt actually from Barcelona, they're from Brooklyn," Massie revealed. The crowd gasped collectively, and immediately started buzzing.

"But that's not all," Massie announced. "Alicia here is a backstabbing, lying, Fannish bitch. She lied to my best friends, my boyfriend, the American public, People magazine, and all of you. I did _nawt _hook up with Josh Hotz when they were still an item, just so you all know. I only kissed Derrick last week, I didn't go near the bar. If any of you have read the new US Weekly by now, you should know this. The truth always gets out, doesn't it?"

By now, everybody was overwhelmed by these spilled secrets. Massie could barely hear herself, and she was using a microphone. Thank Gawd Derrick had sufficiently distracted the principal.

"And finally, your little Queen Wannabe and her 'perfect' body aren't so perfect after all. She's bulimic. Remember that time last year when she went to 'Spain' for a month? She was actually in the hospital, getting rehabbed and therapy. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. Hey, she has to fit into those size-zero dresses, right? And it can't be easy when her bra is that filled. Believe it or not, those are really natural, unlike the rest of her!" Massie grinned slyly at Alicia, who was standing alone, frozen and unable to move, in the back of the room.

"Anyway, thank you _so much_for being a loyal friend, Alicia. I'm glad I could just repay the favor. This has been Massie Block for WHS, saying, I heart you!" Massie finished to a round of applause and cheers.

She slinked down the stairs and rejoined Derrick by the locker room doors.

"That was ah-mazing," Derrick said in a girly falsetto.

Massie giggled. "Ehmagawd, really?"

"Opposite of no!" Derrick jabbed.

Massie leaned in for a long kiss, but she was interrupted by a tear-stained, raven-haired girl.

"Massie, can I talk to you?" Alicia asked.

Massie smiled, fake sugary sweetness overflowing from her. "Of course."

To Derrick, she said, "This will only take a minute."

She led Alicia to the deserted girls' locker room, where she stopped in front of a mirror. "So talk."

"So are we even now?" Alicia said, tears pouring down her face and leaving a trail of inky black mascara. "We good?"

Massie whirled around to face her. "No, because nothing I do will ever equal what you've done to me."

Alicia wiped her eyes, a mess of dark black makeup coming off on her hand. "Look, I'm asking you to please stop! I'll end this if you will."

"You're just saying that because you lost today, and you know what? You're going to keep losing," Massie said, swiping a coat of lip gloss across her smirking lips. "You ruined my past, I ruin your future. Newton's Third Law of Motion; for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. And you're supposed to be _smart_?"

Alicia stood silently, unable to stop the flow of tears.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have friends, a boyfriend, and a life to get back to, unlike you," Massie said, blase. She turned her back to Alicia and walked victoriously back to the gym, leaving Alicia crying alone in the locker room.

* * *

**Yes, I got the Massie/Alicia conversation from the Gossip Girl TV show. (from Poison Ivy!) Next chapter: Claire, Cam, Kristen, Josh - two new couples, but who's with who? Guess you'll have to review to find out ;)**


	26. twentysix

**R-E-V-I-E-W! What does that spell? REVIEW!!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

**shout out to anonymous review Renee: you're actually not the biggest fan if you threaten not to read it unless i update. please don't do that, i'm so busy right now with finals and graduation and stuff. i'll update whenever i can, and you have to accept that.**

* * *

Westchester, NY

WHS Homecoming, Junior Class

Saturday, September 14

8:38 PM

Claire sat down on a narrow bench at the side of the gym, sipping her drink and scrutinizing the dance. She had already witnessed Massie's revenge, and she thought that she had gone a little bit too far, but she was Massie, so she shouldn't expect otherwise.

She had also witnessed Massie and Derrick dancing. And kissing. And dancing. And kissing. And kissing. And kissing! She knew that Massie was going to be in an amazing mood after the dance.

She had only seen Cam once, and he was walking over to the food table, alone and with an ah-dorable confused expression on his face. Every time she saw him, her heart broke all over again. Josh had told her that that was how he felt every time he saw Massie and Derrick together for the first few days after they had gotten back together.

Josh was a good guy, and they had gotten to be good friends over the past two weeks. He was always willing to listen to her vent, usually about Cam. She was glad for his sake he had gotten over Massie. He liked someone else now, but he wouldn't say who.

She sighed, and continued observing the room. Couple after couple were dancing, kissing, talking, laughing. She wished she was one of them, but she just couldn't seem to get it together with Cam.

Finally, she stood up, determination in her eyes. She was going to find Cam, and tell him how she felt. If he liked her like Derrick and Massie had both said, he would want to get back together right away, right?

She pushed her way through the crowded dance floor, her heels scuffing the glassy floors. She searched for his unmistakable black hair and Drakkar Noir, standing on her toes in the packed gym.

Was he standing by himself, wishing she was with him? Rehearsing a romantic poem to beg for her forgiveness? Waiting by the door to catch her attention when she left?

All of her fantasies came crashing back to earth with a loud bang when she finally found him.

He was slow dancing, his arms wrapped around a girl's waist, leaning in to whisper something into her ear. The girl's arms were tightly wound around him, and her fingers played with his hair. His posture was stiff and forced, but he was doing this of his own free will. When they spun around, Claire immediately recognized the girl.

Kristen. Kristen Gregory, one of her supposed best friends, was dancing with her guy. Claire's heart tore right down the middle, and she wondered how this could get any worse.

As if to answer her thoughts, Kristen stood up on her tiptoes and pulled Cam's head down to kiss her. He reacted instantly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Claire couldn't take anymore. She turned and fled, slamming the double doors open and dashing out through the football field.

It was raining heavily, and the raindrops fell to the ground along with her heartbroken tears.

She was soaking wet, her hair was limp and matted down to her face, and her makeup was washing off her face, but she didn't care. What did she have to care bout?

She walked away from the school building, past the metal bleachers, and was about to call the limo when she heard someone yelling.

"Claire!" The mystery person yelled. She couldn't see anything through the heavy sheets of rain but a dim outline.

The person ran towards her, and she stopped walking to face him.

She immediately turned around again when she saw that it was Cam.

"Claire, please stop and just listen to me," Cam pleaded, grabbing her arm.

Claire jerked her arm away and continued to huff across the marshy field.

"Claire, please!" Cam yelled, running in front of her to cut her off.

"What?" She snapped, slamming to a stop only inches away from him.

"I know you saw what happened back there. It was all Kristen, you have to believe me," Cam said, his eyes heartbroken.

Claire glared at him, barely able to see him in the furious downfall.

"Why should I?" She scowled, wringing out her sopping ponytail.

"Because," Cam said, taking in a deep breath. "Because I love you."

Claire felt herself being torn right down the middle. One side was screaming, "He loves you! He loves you! Forgive him!" While the other side hissed, "Jerk. Asshole. Liar. Cheater. Scumbag. Sleazeball. Break his sorry little heart."

"It's raining," She finally replied. "You better go back inside before you get wet."

Cam laughed. "Do you really think I could get any wetter?"

She glanced at his slicked-down-with-rain hair, shirt sticking to his skin, and shoes covered in mud. "True."

She shifted in her heels, trying to keep them from sinking in the swampy field. She was at a dead end. Did she forgive him or not? In her heart, she knew the answer, but her head was telling her the opposite.

"Well, what do you want?" Claire asked impatiently, crossing her arms.

"You to forgive me. I want time to go back to when it was me and you," Cam said softly, his eyes warm and honest.

Claire's frozen heart melted. He was so cheesy, but it was so cute.

"Give me one more good reason," She challenged him.

"I brought you these," Cam answered, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out a bag of gummy worms.

"This good enough for you?" He asked, handing her the bag.

"Always," She whispered, and he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

She gazed right back into his, and she didn't say a word when he leaned in to kiss her.

To Claire, it felt like the world had just started spinning again after a three-year standstill.

The rain pounded down on their bodies, but she didn't care. At all. Not even that her perfect hair, makeup and outfit were ruined. This was worth it by far.

She had subconsciously waiting for this for three years, and finally, finally, she was getting it.

She finally pulled away to breathe, and Cam said, "Miss Lyons, may I have this dance?"

She giggled, and objected, "But there's no music. And it's raining!"

"So?" Cam asked, eyebrows raised.

"Okay," She said, blushing slightly.

She pressed her shivery body up against his strong, warm one and they swayed back and forth under the full moon, the rain running down both of them.

"I love you, Claire Lyons," Cam breathed in her ear.

"And I love you, Cam Fisher," She replied, her heart soaring. "Always have, always will.

And in the pouring rain, in the middle of the football field, while thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, the pieces of Claire's heart finally realigned themselves.

* * *

**Eh. I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter, but whatevs! Review!**


	27. twentyseven

**I'm getting bored of this story. I'm definitely going to finish it in maybe one or two more chapters after this. I'm still undecided about a sequel. I know there's some confusion about Kristen and Cam and some annoyance over Massie being a little over the top. To answer about C&K, that's going to be explained here. About Massie and Alicia, Massie is Massie, so Massie will be over the top. There, happy? That's my view on it.**

**Anyway. Review please, because this is one of the last chances you'll get!!**

**And I'm really sorry for taking so long to update!**

**xoxo, kristyn**

* * *

Westchester, NY

WHS Parking Lot, The Limo

Saturday, September 14

10:06 PM

"I thought you weren't supposed to shower until you got home," Massie noted sarcastically after a long look at Claire's drenched hair and sopping dress.

"It's a long story," Claire said, unable to erase the joyful grin off her dripping, washed out face.

"Make up with loverboy?" Massie joked as they slid into the limo where the guys were already waiting.

"Yeah, but it's complicated," Claire said, biting her lip. Massie would side with her, right? They were best friends after all.

"Where's K?" Massie asked, narrowing her eyes and glancing around the room. "Have you seen her?"

Claire felt her insides twisting at the mere mention of Kristen's name. She opened her mouth to answer when an angry blonde huffed out of the school and scurried towards the limo.

As Kristen reached the car, she shot Claire a vicious scowl, which Claire returned with a Massie-esque glare.

Massie's quizzical amber eyes flickered back and forth between Claire and Kristen, silently urging one of them to start explaining.

When nobody did, Massie snapped, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you exactly what happened. This little backstabbing slut kissed Cam, that's what!" Claire snarled.

Kristen looked half smug, half scared. "Yes, I asked him to dance. I told him you wanted to talk to me, and it would be easier while we danced. Then I kissed him."

Massie's jaw dropped, and she snapped it shut with a pop. "Kristen? Why did you do that?"

"Because she's a desperate wannabe!" Claire scoffed.

"Kristen, tell me exactly what's going on or I'm going to make your social life hell," Massie said calmly, venom entangled in her voice.

"I've liked Cam forever! I wanted to be friends with you again because I knew Cam still liked Claire, and I figured being close to him would make him actually notice me!" Kristen confessed angrily. "But he didn't! I had to do something! I was so close to kissing him, but he put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me off!"

"Okay," Massie said, still exuding calmness.

"What?" Kristen and Claire gasped at the same time. Claire was incredulous. Massie was supposed to be her best friend!

"Kristen, get out of the limo," Massie commanded, opening the door.

"You seriously choose her over me?" Kristen whimpered, nervously twisting the ribbon strap of her dress.

"Umm, yeah?" Massie giggled, shooting Claire a back-me-up-now glance.

"Yes, she does. We're best friends, for Gawd's sake! And friends don't let losers steal friend's boyfriends," Claire smirked.

Massie half-nodded thanks before turning to Derrick. "Derrick, would you please escort Miss Gregory out? Oh, who am I kidding? Kick that whore out of my car!"

Derrick swiftly slid his arm behind Kristen and slid her out of the car easily, despite her loud protests and the heavy rain.

Massie hit the locks and quickly ordered Isaac to start the car, leaving behind one pouting, now-soaked dirty blonde in the parking lot.

"Thanks," Claire said, pulling her grass-covered feet up onto the seat beside her.

"No problem," Massie replied with a smile. "She deserved it. I guess hanging out with Alicia for all those years made her a bitch too!"

Claire laughed, relief engulfing her like a cozy blanket. Massie _did _care.

"So, you up for a double date tomorrow night?" Derrick suggested, breaking out of his silence.

Massie nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Sure. What are we doing?"

"Ice skating," Claire suggested. She was greeted by a look of pure horror from Massie.

"In September?" She asked skeptically.

"There's an indoors rink ten minutes away," Derrick added, looking eager.

"Done, done," Claire chirped.

"And done," Massie grumbled.

The limo's gleaming headlights illuminated the Block Estate's elaborate driveway, Claire slid out, and Massie kissed Derrick goodnight and followed her.

"Good dance?" Massie asked Claire as they stumbled up the driveway, barefoot.

"_Amazing_ dance," Claire beamed. Even though her outsides were chilled and damp, her insides were warm and tingled with a spark of happiness that no Hollywood experience could replace.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter is in the works.**

**xo, krie**


	28. twentyeight

**Wow... I didn't know that Kristyn had enemies on FF... she told me the whole story. Actually, stor_ies._ If you... a) flamed her because she tried to give you constructive criticism, b) called her a bitch for defending her friend, or c) flamed her because you don't like her, here's a newsflash: YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC. You know who you are ;)**

**Anywho, this is the second to last chapter, so review pretty please!**

**--sarahhhh**

* * *

Massie wasn't exactly sure what she was doing standing on the Rivera's front steps, arms folded defiantly across her chest, one heel tapping anxiously on the stone floor.

Her amber eyes flickered from the heavy iron knocker to the sleek silver speaker, then back down the regal driveway to the safety of the Range Rover.

A gust of wind whipped Massie's immaculate side-pony across her face, but she made no move to pry the glossy strands away.

She contemplated just leaving and acting like this had never happened, but she was Massie Block, Alpha of the Alphas. Running away was utterly unforgivable.

Suddenly, the door was flung open. The heavy wind slammed it back against the stone walls, and an echoing bang resounded throughout the front foyer.

"What are you doing here?" Alicia spat, glaring harshly with her bloodshot eyes. She was clutching a large tote and a snake of suitcases were lined up behind her.

For once, Massie didn't have an answer.

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking in Alicia's Juicy sweats and messy bun.

"Boarding school," Alicia snapped. "It's not like I have a life here anymore. You got rid of that for me."

A twinge of guilt rippled through Massie's body. This was all her fault. But then wasn't it Alicia's fault that _Massie _had left for Hollywood?

"I could say the same about you four years ago," Massie scoffed, smugly noticing Alicia's face flush pink.

"That's true. And now I'm leaving New York because I have nothing left... ring any bells?" Alicia cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight with you." Massie exhaled and filled her lungs with a crisp burst of fresh air. If there was one thing she was bad at, it was apologizing.

"Oh really? Then why are you here?" Alicia mimicked Massie's couldn't-care-less attitude.

"To apologize," Massie said lightly, as if it was something she did all the time. "I went too far with the whole revenge thing. I'm not doing anything about it now, but I know it was too much. So I'm sorry."

Alicia's already-red eyes filled up with tears. "You think sorry is going to make it all better?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "You think I wanted to make it all better?"

"I'll say it again. Why. Are. You. Here?" Alicia clenched her jaw, and her manicured hands curled into fists.

"I already answered that one," Massie said calmly. "I just want to know why you did everything you did back in 8th grade."

"I was jealous, Massie! You had everything that I wanted! A perfect boyfriend, friends who worship you, countless LBRs who worship you, the Alpha spot, and I wanted it! I wanted to be you," Alicia cried, dropping her bag and sinking down on top of it.

"So you tried to destroy me?" Massie asked, incredulous.

"I didn't know what else to do. I was sick of being second best to you all the time," Alicia whimpered, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them up to her chin. "I'm sorry too, but what you did was way worse. Now everyone knows all my secrets."

"Well, secrets are for sharing," Massie shrugged. "I'm willing to stop if you are."

"I'm leaving. So I'm done anyway. I wouldn't do anything else anyway. You're a natural Alpha, you would always come out on top," Alicia smiled weakly.

"Glad you understand that." Massie's amber gaze locked onto Alicia's watery chocolate brown.

Alicia stood up and grabbed her bag. "So is that it?"

Massie nodded evenly. "I hope you don't expect a hug."

Alicia slowly retreated down the steps, then turned halfway and said calmly, "I don't expect anything anymore."

* * *

**I have the same problem as Kristyn... I can't end chapters well.**

**One more to go, and it should be out soon!**

**Review please!!**


	29. twentynine

**It took me... I dunno, half a year? But I'm done with this story!!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Make me happy... review one more time?**

**Who knows, maybe you'll get a sequel!**

**xo to the xo,  
kristyn.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear Santa, I wish I owned the Clique. Love, Kristyn.**

* * *

Massie smiled, a real, genuine smile, as her amber eyes scanned the room.

Everything was finally perfect.

Derrick's arms held her tight, his purple cast gone for exactly twenty-three days, and her head was pressed up against his strong shoulder.

Claire, on Cam's lap, sitting on the couch across from them, pure happiness scrawled across their faces.

This was the perfection she had striven so long for.

Snow fell lightly outside, a delicate blanket on the crisp-with-frost ground, but dancing flames crackled in the cozy fireplace, lighting the room with a warm glow.

"I wish everything would stay like this forever," Massie whispered into Derrick's ear, squeezing his recently-healed hand in hers.

"Me too," He replied, hugging her tightly. "But you know what they say. All good things must come to an end."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Please. That doesn't apply to me. I don't follow rules, rules follow me."

Derrick laughed. "Nice, Block."

She giggled. "I try."

From across the room, Massie's phone belted out Metro Station's latest hit, but she made no effort to pick it up. Whoever it was could wait. This was the best she had felt in forever, and she wasn't about to let a stupid phone call interrupt that.

Claire lifted her head half an inch off Cam. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"Who could it possibly be that's more important than the people I'm already with?" Massie leaned in for a quick kiss with Derrick. "I mean, for real. This is perfection."

Her phone rang again, and she clenched Derrick's hand tighter.

"Hey now, I just got that cast off," He joked. "Don't make me go through all that again."

"Sorry," She pouted. "I just wish whatever loser that keeps calling me would leave me alone."

Before she finished her ranting, it rang one more time.

"Ugh!" She groaned, unwillingly dragging herself off the couch and towards the offending phone.

_Two Missed Calls._

Both were from a California number.

She hit redial, pounding the screen so hard the red polish on her thumb chipped off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Massie Block speaking. You called?" She said smoothly, betraying no emotion.

"Oh, yes! My name is Michael. I'm the tour director for the likes of the Jonas Brothers, Christina Aguilera, and so on. You know?"

Massie inhaled a low gasp. "Yes. Is there a reason you called?"

"Actually, there is. What's your schedule looking like for the next, say, six months?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I'm at home in Westchester. I'm spending the year with my friends." She threw a glance over to Derrick, whose mouth smiled, although his eyes did not.

"Perfect! I want you to go on a world tour! Think of it! Massie mania gone international. If you agree, Prada wants you to be their new face and we'll be producing a special TV series about your trip. Profits could exceed five hundred million dollars. Not to mention I have connections with a TV director who is making a TV version of Gossip Girl. Think you and Claire are up to it?" The man persuaded.

Massie felt her jaw drop. "Are. You. Serious?"

By now Derrick was at her side, anxiousness clear on his gorgeous face.

"One hundred percent. So what do you say? Say yes and you'll be in Italy by June, taking over the world."

She exhaled. "I'll have to get back to you. Everything is finally going right and I really don't know what my plans are..."

"You do that. You would be insane to turn this down. This is your chance. Don't make the wrong choice."

The line went dead, and Massie dropped her phone.

"What? What is it? Are you ok?" Derrick pestered, pulling her into another hug.

"They want me to go on a world tour. For six months. And star on a TV series with Claire."

Derrick froze. "What?"

Massie bit her lip, holding back tears. Like he had said, this was her chance. But everything was finally perfect. She tilted her head back and silently cursed the Gods of fate for dropping this bomb on her lap.

"I don't know! I... I have to think about it."

Her head told her to seize the opportunity, but her heart told her not to move an inch.

"I have to think this through. I'll call you later," She said, grabbing her shoes and running outside.

He knew her well enough not to follow her, so she slowed her pace and used her shaking fingers to call Michael back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Massie. I've made my decision."

* * *

**Surprise! You're getting a sequel! I can't promise when I'll have it posted, but there will be one for sure.**

**Review por favor!**

**.krisizzle.**


	30. matters of business,, important!

**I'm sorry. I know this story is finished, but this is the only place I can say what I need to say about the sequel and know everyone will see it.**

* * *

**I. Don't Forget to Remember Me**

Okay. So you've probably noticed that Don't Forget to Remember Me is back to nothingness. I'm completely changing it. But I just don't know exactly what I'm changing it to. That's why I need YOUR help [:

Can you PM me or review with some possible plot lines that fit with...

a. Massie going on a world tour.

b. Something else going on with Claire.

I need help with pairings too. Keep it Massington or flip it to Jassie? Help, por favor?

If someone would like to co-write it, I would love that!

**II. Copycat No Place Like Home**

I don't like ranting about other people in chapters or ANs, but since this person (people?) won't listen to me when I ask nicely, I have to get my point across.

I'm sure you've seen or read Operation: PAYBACK! I don't even know who the author is. I noticed it happened to be EXTREMELY similar to NPLH. Same lines, same plot, etc. I asked the author nicely to change it and give me credit for the concept, but nothing changed. It's almost exactly like NPLH. Same lines, word for word, and everything. I'm so frustrated.

If you're reading this... change it, or I will delete NPLH. No bluff.

It's SO annoying to write a whole story and then have it ripped off. I will NOT hesitate to delete this story if nothing changes. Please don't let this to to that.

**III. Possible New Projects**

I'm itching to start something new. I have a few ideas (all schemed up in World History Honors!) but I want YOU to choose what I write. I'll have a poll up soon, if it's not up already.

* * *

**So... PM me with suggestions, try to get this copycat NPLH changed, and help me choose a new project.**

**.kristyn[:**


End file.
